Big brother with dr who characters
by lozza1989
Summary: Some characters from dr who go into the big brother house. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Big brother with Dr who characters 

Housemates

10th Doctor

The Master

Dalek

Martha jones

Mickey Smith

Rose tyler

4th Doctor

Captain Jack

Sarah-jane Smith

9th Doctor

The real story will begin in the next chapter. This one only introduces the Housemates.


	2. The First two Husemates

The first two Housemates 

Dr Ten is the first to enter the house. He steps in and looks around before putting his rugsack on the floor.  
"This looks like a nice place" he said "I think I'll take a look around first and then I'll get myself settled in". The First place he looked in was the Diary Room. After he finished exploring, he sat on the Lip shaped Sofa that was in the corner. He was unaware that the next housemate was entering.

The Master walked through the big Brother doors dressed ina hawaiin shirt, Bright green trousers, a sunhat and a pair of sunglasses. As he walked in, he saw Dr Ten on the Lips. "Well, well well. Look what reality tv is letting in these days" said the Master. Dr Ten looked up and was quite surprised to see one of his enemies. "Buzz off jerk. Anyway I didn't know they let People in who made himself ruler of the world and didn't succeed". The Master pouted and folded his arms. Dr Ten did a very cheesy grin and took out a box from of his pocket.

"What is that?" Asked the master, looking at the machine. "Revenge, for stealing my Tardis" replied Dr Ten. Before the Master could react, Dr Ten pressed a button which made a boxing glove,attached to a springy device jump out of the box and punch the Master right in the face. "Ow, you git". All of a sudden a lazer came down from the ceiling and vapourized Dr Ten's Box. The Big Brother voice-over bloke told him that Punching people in the face wasn't acceptable.

"Oh. And I just bought that from Woolworths last month" pouted Dr Ten. Later he and the master kept their distance. The Atmosphere was calm until "EX-TER-MIN-ATE, EX-TER-MIN-ATE"

to be continued...


	3. The next two Housemates

The next two housemates

The Dalek made it's entrance into the house and began shooting silly string at Dr Ten and the Master.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Dr Ten. "YES. I WILL DES-TROY YOU WITH SILLY STRING PO-WER" the Dalek replied ignoring the Master who was sniggering. Dr Ten could help himself from laughing out loud.

"You want to kill people with silly string?" he tittered. "NO YOU ID-I-OT. MY DEATH WEAPON WAS CONSFIT-CATED BY THE BIG-BROTHER PR-O-DU-CERS AND REP-LACED IT WITH A SILLY STRING DE-VICE". Dr Ten grinned malisciously and began to dance around the room.

"You can't exterminate na na na nu nu, you only get to shoot silly string la la la lu lu" sang Dr Ten. The Dalek didn't find it very amusing and again shot silly string at Dr Ten just as Martha jones entered.

"Dr, I didn't know you were here" she said as she saw Dr Ten covered in silly string. "What happened to you?". Dr Ten told her now the Dalek shot him with silly string after he teased it.

"Honestly, you and your teasing ambitions" she replied shaking her head. The Master was having a staring competion with the Dalek.

"Those two are such idiots" said Dr Ten shaking his head. Martha nodded in agreement. "Come on big boy, show me around".

To be continued...


	4. Two more housemates

Two more housemates

After Dr Ten had showed Martha around the Big Brother house, the next housemate entered. Dr Ten was shocked to discover that it was Mickey Smith.

"Tricky Mickey" he said as he walked up to the Mickster and giving him high fives. "You alright doc?" Mickey asked. Dr Ten nodded and said he was cool. The Dalek and the Master were still having a staring competition. Martha waved her hand in front of them but neither the Master or the Dalek took any notice.

"Are those two hypnotising each other or something?" she asked. Both Dr Ten and Mickey shrugged. A few Minutes later, Rose Tyler entered and she was surprsied to see Dr Ten as one of the Housemates.

"DOCTOOOOOOOOOR" she squealed, running up to him and hugging him. "You know her?" asked Martha with a wad of chewing gum in her mouth.

"Yeah, she used to travel with me" replied Dr Ten. "Oh you must be Rose, he's mentioned you a few times" said Martha as Rose finally let go of Dr Ten.

"How do you know him?" Rose asked, hands on hips.

"I used to travel with him too" Martha replied. Rose did a squeal and a "Oh my god he's gorgeous isn't he?". Soon she and Martha were talking about Dr Ten.

"She your new companion?" asked Mickey gesturing to Martha.

"Yeah, she's really nice like Rose" replied Dr Ten. Mickey nodded and went to watch the Dalek and the Master have the staring competion. After a while all the Housemates were just sat around gossiping. The Master and the Dalek had stopped the staring competion and where now arguing.

"Look, I was a better at staring than you are" the Master retorted. "OH YEAH. YOU BLINKED AFTER THREE HOURS. I CAN JUST STARE AT YOU FOR-EV-ER AND I WOULD BE DE-CLARED CHAM-PION OF STA-RING COM-PE-TIONS IN THE UNIVERSEEEEEEEEE" the Dalek replied. Just then a man with cury hair and a long scarf entered. He smiled a toothy smile.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Any want want a jellybaby?" Dr Ten looked shocked. "My Fourth Incarantion is a housemate?".


	5. The next two

The next two

Dr Four was now going around, giving everybody a Jellybaby, minus the Dalek whom he hated.

"I forgot about that?" sighed Dr Ten as he watched his fourth incarantion offering people Jelly babies. "What?" asked Martha with another wad of chewing gum in her mouth.

"Going around giving people Jellybabies. Boy I loved to do that again" he sighed. After a while, Dr Four had stopped giving people Jellybabies and went to talk with his Tenth incarnation.

"So who are you then fine chap?" he asked with his traditional toothy grin. "I'm the Doctor" replied Dr Ten with his cheesy grin.

"But I'm the Doctor" said Dr Four with a pout. Dr Ten chuckled and patted him on the back. "Don't worry. I'm your Tenth incarantion". Dr Four grinned again and he and his Tenth Incarnation became best friends. They even ate Jellybabies together.

"Hiya dudes, I'm here" said a familiar cheery American accent. Captain Jack came waltzing into the house with a very large grin on his face. He tossed his rugsack aside and it nearly hit the Dalek who was pissed off about that.

"YOU FOOL-ISH LIFE-FORM" it yelled and then shot Silly string at him. "Sorry mate, accidents happen" Captain Jack explained,but the Dalek was still pissed off at what he nearly did.

"WELL I CAN CAUSE VERY AW-FUL ACC-DENTS YOU PATHETIC HU-MAN" and it again shot Silly string at the American. Soon he was covered from head to toe in silly string.Rose and Martha went up to him and began pulling it off.

"I'm lucky to have the Ladies to help me" he said with a grin. The Dalek was going around yelling it's favourite word. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE". Soon everybody got annoyed with it and they through a bag of Jellybabies at it.

"ARRRRRRRGHHHH JELLYBAIES, GET THEM OFF . EMERGENCY, JELLYBABY ATTACK" the Dalek shrieked as it spun in circles. later, Sarah Jane smith entered and was quite surprised to see Jelly babies scattered everywhere and the Dalek spinning on the spot like a demented waltzer.


	6. The last two

The last two

"What's going on here then, having a Jellybaby throwing contest?" she asked as soon as she saw the big mess.

"No, the over sized-salt shaker was being annoying so we threw Jellybabies at it to shut it up" explained Martha, gesturing to the Dalek who still spinning around. Mickey was singing a song to match what the Dalek was doing.

"I'm spinning around, move out of my way or I'll exterminate you" Mickey sang as Rose chuckled. The Master came out of the Bathroom looking red-faced.

"We wondered where you'd got to?" said Dr Ten as the Master flung himself on the lips.

"Why is your face red?" Sarah jane asked pointing at his face. The Master growled in frustration but decided to answer her.

"I'm constipated. I've just spend over an hour on the toilet trying to push the Shit out of me" he explained. Sarah Jane giggled and took out a suduko book. Mickey was now covered in silly string after the Dalek got pissed off about the song he was singing about it.

"IF I HAD MY WEAPON, I WOULD EX-TER-MIN-ATE YOU" the Dalek said then rolling off. Mickey stuck his tongue out at it. Minutes later, Dr Nine arrived.

"Arrrrrrrghhhhhh it's my former big eared self" yelled Dr Ten. Dr Four looked at Dr Nine with confusion then he turned to Dr Ten.

"Is that one of my furture incarantions?" he asked Dr Ten who nodded.

"Yes, that's your Ninth incarantion". Dr Four commented on the ears. "My ears are massive". Suddenly a ding dong sound was heard throughout the House.

"This is Big brother, will all housmeates please come to the diary room". The Housmemates obeyed and all Ten of them had managed to fit into the small room. The Master hogged the Diary room Chair and Dr Four was squashed up against the Dalek.

"Hello housmates and welcome to Big Brother. In this house you will live and obey the rules. If you break any of the rules then you will be punished in a horrible way muhahahahahahahaha. Anyway, We hope that you'll enjoy your stay in the House and Master". The Master realised that the commentator was talking to him.

"What?" he asked. "Big Brother understands that you have constipation, well we have some Anti-constipation coffee that gets rid of Constipation". A Red coffee box fell onto the Master's head. He looked at the front and in big bold letters read ANTI-CONSTIPATION COFFEE.

"Cheers. Hope it works or I'll be suing you Big Brother" he sneered.

"Riiiiiight, so anyway. Enjoy your stay Housmates and eviction will take place on day 11. You all may now leave the Diary room". All the Housmeates left the Diary room and went to bed. Dr Ten had a very bizzare dreams about Daleks and a Giant Ipod.All the Daleks found a Giant Ipod and worshipped it but the Ipod came to life and destroyed all the Daleks. Dr Ten grinned stupidly in his sleep.


	7. Day 1

Day 1

The next Morning, all the Housmates had gathered at the Table for breakfaast. The Master was pissed off when he was given Coco pops.

"I hate coco-pops. I'm making some toast and then I'll have some of this Anti-constipation coffee" and he left the table in a huff. Dr Ten told Rose that the Master was not a big fan of cereals.

"Too bad. More for me" and she had the abandoned bowl of Coco pops.

"Are you hungry?" Martha asked. She was wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown.Rose told her that she loved cocopops. The Doctors were all sat together and they were chatting.

"Are my ears really that big?"Dr Nine asked Dr Ten who shook his head and tried not to laugh. "No way, they arn't elephant size". Dr Nine nodded and shoved a spoonful of coco-pops in his mouth. The Master came back with some toast and a cup of coffee. "I hope this Anti-constipation coffee works" he grumbled.The other Housmates rolled their eyes except for the Dalek of course.

"This is Big Brother, will the Dalek please come to the Diary room" boomed out the big brother commentator. The Dalek left the corner it was stood in and rolled into the Diary room.

"Hello Dalek" said a woman's voice. "CALL ME MR DA-LEK YOU WORTH-LESS LIFE-FORM" the Dalek demanded.

"Right, Mr Dalek how are you finding life in the big Brother house?" the Woman's voice asked. "BO-RING. I CAN-NOT EX-TER-MIN-ATE ANY-BODY IN THIS PATHETIC HOUSE" it complained.

"Well Mr Dalek, the Big Brother consfitcated your weapon for a reason. It's for Health and safety issues and we don't want any of the other Housemates being exterminated" the Woman's voice explained.

"STUFF THE RULES, I WANT TO CON-QUER AND DES-TROY. I WANT TO RULE THE UNIVERSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the Dalek bellowed.

"Ok. Mr Dalek you may now leave the Diary room". The Dalek left the Diary room and went to have a conversation with the Master.

Meanwhile Dr Nine and Dr Ten were playing cards.

"Do you have any sixes" asked Dr Ten with a handful of cards."Nope sorry, got any eights?". Dr Nine shook his head. "All I've got is a Queen, a Jack and An Ace" Dr Nine replied "What have you got?".

"I've got a four, a five, a seven and an Ace". Martha and Rose were watching the two Doctor's playing cards.

"So which one is your Doctor?" asked Martha."Both of them" replied Rose. Martha dropped the packet of mints onto the floor and looked gobsmacked.

"What, both of them?". Rose nodded with a grin. "I met him when he was in his Ninth incarnation and I witnessed him regenerating into his Tenth, which one is yours?" Rose asked.

"Ten. I met him in a Hospital". Rose nodded and smiled. "You Lucky Bitch. Bet ya fancy him?" Rose Joked. Martha looked embarressed.Dr Four was entertaining Mickey by Juggling Jellybabies.

"I bet I could do that" Mickey said as he watched the juggling. "Go on, try it" Replied Dr Four in his deep voice. Mickey took a handful of Jellybabies and tried to juggle them but they kept falling onto his face.

"I'm rubbish" he wailed. Dr Four took back the Jellybabies and put them in the Jellybaby house he made.Soon everybody went to bed earlier because they were tired.


	8. Day 2

Day 2

The next day, Dr Ten was the first to get up and he went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. All of a sudden there came a very loud Fart. He turned around and saw the Master sat on the sofa in his Scooby doo Pjamas.

"Did you just break wind?" Dr Ten asked in disguist. The Master nodded and grinned.

"It was me, I farted" he admitted. Dr Ten looked at the Master in disguist and decided to skip breakfast. Later when all the Housemates were up, the Master was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder if he's on the toilet straining for a shit again" Sarah Jane suggested with the suduko book on her lap and a cup of coffee in her hand. Minutes later the Master emerged from the toilet red faced and sweaty.

"Still constipated I gather?" said Dr Nine. The Master stuck his tongue out at him. Suddenly there was the ding dong noise again and the Big Brother commentator made an annoucment.

"Today, all housmeates must dress up as 18th century French ladies and speak in french accents, costumes are situated in the diary room". Later, every single Housemate was wearing an 18th century French dress and a french wig and they were speaking in french accents.

"Does my Bum look big in zis?" asked Mickey in a rather pathetic French accent.Rose shook her head.

"No is does not, it looks very nice" she replied in a perfect french accent. The Dalek had a French Wig on and had managed to fit a 18th century french dress on.

"Zis is very uncomfortable, I iz not amussed" complained the Master who was fiddling with his wig.

"Ahhhhhh does ze master want sellotape" Dr Ten teased.

All day, the Housemates were walking around in their 18t century French dresses and at Dinner they ate Posh french food.

"I iz not like zese snails, zey is orrible" retorted Martha after she swallowed a snail.

"Well try some frog legs Madame Martha, zeye is very yummy" said Dr Nine offering her a couple of frogs legs. marthe turned her nose up at them in disguist.

"Eww, zey look orrible Monsieur" she replied, shoving them away. Dr nine ate them instead. "Zey is yummy".

"ZEY DOCTEURS MUST BE DESTROYED" yelled the Dalek in a pathetic French accent. It was rolling around and it's wig fell off.

"Ahhhhhhh, did zey Dalek's wig fall off" said Dr Ten, picking up the wig and putting it back on the Dalek's dome.

"YOU ARE ZEY ENEMY OF ZE DALEKS" it shrieked. Dr ten smiled and walked away in a posh french lady manner. After dinner , they had to walk around like Posh French Ladies.

"Monsieur Docteur, you iz looking very nice in zis dress that you iz wearing" said Rose to Dr Nine

"Why thankyou Madame Rosette, you look very nice in zis dress that you are wearing" Replied Dr Nine with a cheeky grin.

At the end the day, they all took off their French Dresses and changed into their Pjs.


	9. Day 3

Day 3

The task from yesterday had not been forgotten and the housemates were talking about it.

"I swear, I'm never wearing a dress again, it made me feel gay" retorted the Master taking a sip of his Anti-constipation coffee. Dr Ten patted him on the back in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry, you are not Gay". The Master forced a smile and went back to the coffee. "Anyway, I don't think this Anti-constipation coffee works. This is my second cup and I'm still constipated" he moaned. Martha told him to give it time and drink more. Dr Four was attentending to his Jellybaby house that he made and put the family of Jellybabies into one room.

"They're spending some quality time together" he explained to the other Housemates. later, Dr Ten was playing with Mickey's remote controlled car that he had bought along with him.

"We should make a race course and we can get some more cars so we can race them" he suggested as he accidently ran over the Master's feet with it.

"You idiot" he roared in fury . Dr Ten raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm so sorry" he said in a posh voice. The Master growled and stalked off and Dr Ten gave Mickey his car back.

"Be careful with that, you might run over somebody's feet" he joked. At Dinner, they had some Chinese rice and for some reason, the Master tried to give some to the Dalek.

"Come on,you know you want it" he said in a taunting voice and the Angry Dalek shot silly string at the Master.

"YOU FOOL. I HATE YOU" it replied. The Master tossed the bowl of rice at it and raged infury. "EAT THIS". For some reason, the Dalek got scared of him and scooted off.

"This is Big Brother, will the Master please come to the Diary room". The Master grumbled, slumped to the Diary room and flung himself on the chair.

"Master, you have broken a houserule and you will be punished" explained the Woman's voice. "What did I Do?" he asked and acting the innocent.

"You have insulted another Housemate and you will be punished. Your punishment will be to dress up as a Chicken and act like one". The Master's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What? I have to dress up like a chicken and go around squaking?". Soon he was dressed up in a ridiculas Chicken outfit and the other Housemates tried not to laugh when they saw him.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Rose trying not to laugh. "Bawk bawk bawk" replied the Master and Big Brother announced that he had been punished so he had to dress up like a chicken and act like one. Dr Ten did a Song and dance around him.

"The Master is a chicken dodododo. He was Punished so now he has to behave like one didididididi. He cannot take it off until his punishment is over dododododododo" he sang. The Master didn't find it funny and squaked in anger before shutting himself in the bedroom."Oooooooooooooh" sang all the Housemates. That night, the Master had to wear the chicken suit to bed and he said "bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk" (Traslation: This bites, I'm so pissed off and I can't wait until the stupid punishment is over).


	10. Day 4

Day 4

Today, the Master was allowed to take the Chicken suit off and put on his normal clothes.

"About bloody time" he said into the camera and pulling a face. which caused a boxing glove to emerge from the camera and punch him in the part-that-is-very-sensitive. The Master doubled over in pain and was cursing. "You hit me in the Doodle" he gasped. The other Housemates saw him rolling over the floor. They ignored him and ate breakfast then Captain Jack burst into a song.

"Oh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" he sang as he stood on the table.

"Spongebob squarepants" sang the Housemates.

"Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he" sang the American that was still stood on the table.

"Spongebob Squarepants" the others sang out loud.

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish" Captain jack sang again.

"Spongebob Squarepants" sang out the Housemates.

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish" sang out Captain Jack

"Spongebob Squarepants" sang out the Housemates

"Ready?" sang out the American. Soon everybody was doing their own dance routine. Dr Ten was doing the worm, Rose and Martha were doing the conga, Mickey was Break dancing, Dr Nine , Dr Four and the Master were doing the macerena and the Dalek was spinning on the spot.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPAAAAAAAANTS". After their little song and dance the routine, the Housemates

had to gather on the sofa because Big Brother had an annoucement to make.

"The two Housemates up for nominations are Mickey and the Master. Also tomorrow there will be two surprise Housemates arriving. So bye bye". The Master and Mickey were now arguing about who was going to be evicted.

"You're the one who's going to evicted" the Master taunted. Mickey stomped on his foot.

"That's for the Reader's to decide" said Mickey.

"Shit, I wanted to vote" moaned the Master. He slumped away and had some of his Anti-constipation coffee. "I wonder who will be the two Surprise Housemates" said Dr Ten with unmistakable joy.

"We'll just hae to wait until tomorrow" said Dr Four attending to his hand-made Jellybaby house. After Lunch. Dr Ten and Captain jack had a task to do. They had to compete in a sack race that was taking place in the backyard and the winner would recieve a free can of beer.

"I am gonna beat ya" said Dr Ten pulling a smiley face.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna win" Captain jack taunted. The Race was silly and fun. Dr Ten won leaving Captain jack annoyed. He went to Diary room for his beer.

"That is your prize and you are not allowed to share it with any off the other housemates. If you do then you shall be punished bwuahahahahahaha". Dr Ten had all the beer and got drunk. His Fourth and Ninth incarnation had to carry him to bed because he had passed out.

"Bloody alchy" mumbled the Master emerging from the Bathroom, brushing his teeth.


	11. Day 5

Day 5

Today was the day when the two new housemates were arriving but the others didn't know who they were yet.

"Wonder if one of them is a Cyberman" suggested Dr Ten with deep fear. The Master slapped him one. "You coward. Anyway, I hope it's a yeti that will eat you all muahahhahaha". Martha slaps him this time. "Shut up you constipated freak. They wouldn't let a yeti in for health and safety issues". The Master blew a rasberry and farted.

"Housemates. It's time to meet the first new housemate". They all gathered on the sofa and waited anxiously as the first surprise housmeate made their appearence.It was a Cyberman.

"Aha. I knew it would be a cyberman" yelled Dr Ten before running to hide in the bedroom.

"Bloody coward" muttered the Master "anyway, welcome to the Big brother house. I'm the Master and I believe that we will get on well together because we are both evil". The Cyberman looked at the Master in deep confusion.

"You're evil?" it asked then letting out a mechanical Laugh "You don't look evil. You look like a hawwain obsesed freak with wind" it chuckled. The Master didn't look too happy with the cyberman. "I hate you now" he said with a grin. The Cyberman was angry with the master and shot custard all over him.

"Has your weapon been consficated too?" asked Martha. The Cyberman nodded it's head."They said it was for health and safety issues". The Dalek rolled up to the Cyberman and said that it had it's weapon taken off it so he had to shoot silly string.

"Maybe we should put a differences aside and be friends" the Cyberman suggested."WHY WOULD I WNAT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?" the Dalek asked.

"Because the big brother alliance may destroy us if we fight and you don't want to be tied to a firework and let off" the Cyberman explained. The Dalek stood and thought for a moment then made it's mind up.

"OK JUST WHILE WE'RE IN THE BIG BRO-THER HOUSE". So the Dalek and the Cyberman became short time friends as the second new Housemate K-9 entered.

"K-9 my doggie woggie" Dr four said happily, Jumping off the sofa and patting the robot dog. "Hello master" K-9 replied. "Hello Robot-dog how do you know my name?" the Master asked waving stupidly.

"He was talking to me you Idiot" Dr Four said. The Master roared and made some coffee. All of a Sudden, Harry Hill came down from the ceiling like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible.

"Hello, is this Harry Hill's tv burps?" he asked. The Housemates shook their heads. "No mate this is Big Brother" said Mickey.

"oops, wrong show" and he went back up the ceiling again.

"It's my cup". The Master and the cyberman were fighting over a Spongebob squarepants cup.

"I saw first you worthless human" the Cyberman spat. "But I love Spongebob squarepants. I want to marry him and I love to drink from the spongbob squarepants cup" the Master spat.

"But I love Spongebob squarepants and want to Marry him" the Cyberman yelled. "You don't even know who Spongebob Squarepants is" the Master gritted as he tried to pull the cup away from the Cyberman.

"Yes I do. He's a sponge that lives in a pineapple under the sea. I saw the Movie 100 times" the Cyberman shrieked. Annoyed with their bickering over a cup, Martha snatched the cup away from them and put it in a place they couldn't reach. "No, not my precious Spongebob squarepants cup" sobbed the Master.

"No. No Spongebob cup until you two stop arguing over it " said Martha sternly. The Master sulked and had to use a Hello Kitty cup for his Anti-constipation coffee.


	12. Day 6

Day 6

Life in the big Brother house was hectic now with two more Housemates filling in. K-9 had his laser consficated of him so now he only could shoot water out of his nose.

"Any one who pisses me off will get squirted with water" the Robot dog explained. Martha was pattin K-9 on the head. "You're so gorgeous" she cooed."Affirmitive" K-9 agreed. The Master was still annoyed that he wasn't allowed to use he beloved Spongebob Squarepants cup for his Anti-constipation coffee. Instead he had to use a Hello Kitty cup.

"This sucks" he mumbled as he made some coffee and poured it into the cup "What if the guys in my lair find out that I've been drinking Anti-constipation coffee from a hello Kitty Mug".

"They'll point and laugh" suggested Dr Nine with a big smirk on his face. The Master wanted to hurt him but decided not to incase he'd get another horrible and embarrasing punishment."Anyway, I'm off for a shower" and the big eared goon left for the bathroom. Captain jack was jumping on the sofa yelling his head of "COME ON MAN U COME ON MAN U" he yelled for now particular reason. Rose slapped him and told him to sit down and stop making a fool of himself.

"Sorry got carried away". Today Dr Ten, The Master,The Dalek and the Cyberman would be taking place in a rap contest. The winner would get a free box of malteasers and a MR BEAN'S HOLIDAY dvd. The First up was Dr Ten.

"Yo yo. I iz da Doctor in da house, playing me Jam, iggy jiggy wiggy, i'm da best, better than all da rest, because I'm da Doctor wicked, wicked,don't mess with me ooy ooy, don't mess with me because I'm am da Doctor". Next up was the Master.

"Wooooooooooooo, who's ready for the Master rap. Let me see those hands in da air. Don't know why I'm bad I just am, I'm born to be bad oh oh, Evil genius that I am, constipated too which is baaaaaaad. Yo yo yo, I am da Master , better look out, Run for your lives because I am coming, Hide your Children because I'm coming. Da master is da best, better than all da rest wicky wicky. Watch out because da master is coming. Yo". next was the Dalek.

"HERES DA BEST RAP IN DA HOUSE AND IF YOU DISS IT THEN YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED. I AM DA RAPPING DALEK YO OH, I'VE COME TO EX-TER-MIN-ATE ALL PATHETIC RAP-PERS. DON'T MESS WITH ME BE-CAUSE I AM A DA-LEK, IF YA DO THEN YOU WILL BE DES-TROYED-OYED-OYED-OYED, I'M COMING TO INVADE THE WORLD, BETTER WATCH YA BACKS BECAUSE I AM DA RAPPER DALEK". And Finally the Cyberman.

"Here's a rap I'd like to delete. Ok here we go. If ya wanna be bad then join with me, I am a cyberman, I am bad, so join with me or you will be deleted ha-ha-ha-ha. So who's ready to rap with me,come on a join with me iggy wiggy, here i come,join with me". After, the four rapper contestents waited anxiously for the results.

"And the winner of the Big Brother rapping contest is...Dr Ten. Please come to the Diary room to collect your prizes". The Master was in a huff because he wanted the Dvd.

"Ahhhhhh to bad Master old boy but Big Brother has allowed me to stick the dvd in for us all to watch and I'm also allowed to share the malteasers too". That evening they all gathered on the sofa to watch MR BEAN'S HOLIDAY and they all ate malteasers. After the film was finished they went to bed and the Master had a dream. He Dreamt he went to Spongebob Squarepants land. He met Spongebob and proposed to him. Spongebob stood and thought for a minute then he tunred into a 50ft killer sponge and gobbled up The Master. He woke up and fell out of bed. "That's it, I hate Spongebob Squarepants. From now on I'm going to be an obsessive fan of Mr Bean".


	13. Day 7

Day 7

The Master wasn't going to tell any of the other Housemates about his Spongebob Nightmare, not even Big Brother so he decided to keep it to himself.

"Are you ok Master?" Rose asked him during breakfast that Morning. "He's wet the bed I assume" teased the Cyberman.

"Shut up or I'll smash you up" the Master threatened. Rose glared at the Cyberman in disguist. "Why would he do that. The Master wetting the bed? that's silly, he's a braven" Rose spoke.

"Thankyou for that speech young lady" the Master said,patting Rose on the back. She grinned proudly and went back to her newspaper. After breakfast, all the housemates had to gather on the sofa to listen to Big Brother's lecture about six rules. "These rules are to be obeyed. If you break any of the following rules then you will be punished. Rule 1: No wondering around the house nude, Rule 2: No bullying other housemates, Rule 3: no snogging in broad daylight, Rule 4: No skinny dipping in the pool, Rule 5: no smoking in Non-smoking areas and finaly Rule six and this is the most important rule of all: No Discussing Nominations. Thankyou for listening to Big Brother's lecture about the rules, we hope that you will obey them". After they were allowed to leave the sofas, The Master decided to write down the rules so he could remember then easily.

"What are you doing?" asked Dr Four when he saw what the Master was doing. "I'm writing the rules down so it will be easier for me to remember them and obey them. I'm Not dressing up in a stupid Chicken suit again". Dr Four patted him on the back.

"Good Master. Have a jellybaby as a reward" and he tossed a Jelly Baby into the Master's ready open mouth. "Ooooooooh A purple one yummy". meanwhile Dr Ten and Martha were doing a treasure hunt. It was another task that Big Brother had set up and they were the two chosen. "Take five steps to the Monkey shrine" Dr Ten spoke into the intructions. The pair of them took five steps to a man-made Monkey shrine infested with stuffed Monkeys.

"Then turn left and take seven steps towards the slime bucket" he read. They turned right and walked seven steps towards the waiting slime bucket. "Place your hand into the slime Bucket and wipe the slime on the bucket to show that you have been at this point. After you have done this, take ten steps towards the chocolate fountain where the treasure will be situated. Once you have recovered the Treasure, report back to the Diary room to show off the Treasure". So he and Martha did as the intructions read and found the treasure situated underneath the Chocolate fountain.

"What is it?" Martha asked, observing the Treasure. It was a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it. "It looks like some sort of code. Anyway let's go to the Diary room and see what it is" So he and Martha went into the Diary room.

"Congratulations, you have found the secret code to the secret room. You must keep the code between the pair of you and you are the only ones who can use the secret room". Dr ten decided to look after the code and he and Martha spend some time in the secret room. The Master was assuming they were having some Hanky Panky but no one believed him.

Meanwhile in the secret room, Martha and Doctor ten where having a game of ping pong as there was a ping pong table situated in there. "We could come when it's getting abit hectic" Suggested Dr Ten. Martha nodded in agreement. "Your right and you have the code". He grinned and whacked the ping pong ball to Martha.

That night, They left the secret room to go to bed with everyone else. However the Master was scared to go to sleep incase he had a Spongebob Nightmare. Eventually he did fall asleep and he had a nice dream this time. He dreamt he was on holiday with Mr Bean. They went to spain then they took over the world.


	14. day 8

Day 8

The next morning, it was raining and all the housemates had to stay indoors.

"This is so booooooring" the Master said yawning and streching across the sofa."Oh well, at least I can lazy about". A furious Sarah-jane whacked him over the head with her sudoko book.

"You are going to join in whatever task Big Brother has got set for us today" she demanded in fury. The Master ignored her and layed the newspaper across his chest.

"I'm having a lazy day today, so if you don't mind I want to enjoy my lazy day". Sarah-Jane whacked him again with the sudoko book. "GET YOU FAT ARSE OF THAT SOFA YOU LAZY MAN" she bellowed.

"Wooooooooooooooo ok I'm moving" and he got up from the sofa and headed for the toaster.Meanwhile The Dalek had been summond to the Diary room.

"We have a task for you today Mr Dalek" the woman's voice explained "you have to spend the whole day being nice to your fellow housemates. That means no threatening to exterminate anybody" The Dalek reluctently agreed and was allowed to leave the Diary room. It was going round being nice to everybody, especialy the three Doctors.

"IT'S A TASK THAT I'VE BEEN SET." it explained to them all. "Surprise surprise a nice Dalek" said Dr nine sarcasticly. The Master gave him a wet willy.

"Don't criticise the best Space Alien in the world" he said, gesturing to the Dalek who was trying to hug Martha. Dr nine gave the Master a wet willy back. "Be gone fool" he bellowed.

"Ok" the Master said simply. All of a sudden, Sooty appeared and turned the Master into a rocking chair.

"Was that really nesecerry Sooty?" Rose asked. Sooty responded by shrugging. "Well I think you should change him back" she infomred the yellow bear. Sooty nodded and turned the Master back to his former self.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." he bellowed, chasing after sooty who used his magic to vanish and the Master roaring in anger."One of these days, I will hunt down that bear and destroy him" and then thunder roared, lightning flashed and the Master was laughing evily" Muhahahahahahahahaha, ahhhhhh hahahahahahah". Sarah-jane hit him over the head with her sudoko book again and the thunder and lighning effect died down.

"Stop being a fool" he hissed. The Master bowed in pleasure and walked away.

That afternoon everybody was having a Pizza for dinner and it was still raining.

"It's been raining all bloody day" Dr Ten complained. Everybody nodded in agreement. "If I go out in the rain I would rust up" the Cyberman said.

"Hey so would I" K-9 protested. "YOU TWO ARN'T THE ONLY ONES, I WILL GET RUSTY TOO" the Dalek said. The Master was talking about the super Markets he shopped at.

"As I must say, Asda is a really good super market to shop at, but nothing beats Super markets like Tescos and Netto. I perticually love shopping at Nettos, infact I have cupboards full of Netto products at home" he spoke. Sarah-jane hit him again with her sudoko book again. "Ow. I wish you'd stop doing that" he hissed. "Sorry, couldn't resist" she replied with a smile. Grumpier than ever, the Master left the table and went to bed as he was still wanting his lazy day.

"Let's play twister to pass the time" Dr Ten suggested "Sorry Dalek and K-9 but it's only for people with Arms and legs".

"Then what should we do?" K-9 asked. "You can direct us, you know RIGHT HAND BLUE, LEFT LEG ORANGE that sort of think" Dr ten explained. The game wento n for hours and later everybody went to bed. The master was already asleep when they got in and he kept burping and farting all night.


	15. Day 9

Day 9

Everyone woke up the next morning to see numerous air fresheners scattered around the bedroom.

"What's with the air freshener cans all over the place?" Martha asked kicking them aside. "Some one was farting all night last night" replied Dr Nine glaring at the Master who had an innocent look on his face. "It's side effects of the Anti-constipation coffee" he said adding a sweet smile. The other housemates rolled their eyes and got up leaving the Master dumbfounded. "What?" he asked into the spy camera innocently.

At the breakfast table, Sooty appeared again and turned the Master into a coconut with his magic wand.

"Sooty, please leave the Big Brother house you are not a Housemate, and turn the master into his old self". Sooty nodded and turned the Master back to his fomrer self.

"YOU BEAR. THAT'S IT YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED" he bellowed making a grab for sooty who vanished before The Master could murder him.. "AND DON'T COME BACK YOU BEAR" he yelled shaking his fist. Dr Ten secretly ate the Master's last toast and sniggered evilly.Later, everyone was lounging around outside as it was a nice day today.

"Finally, a nice day. It hasn't been a nice day since two years and 4 seconds" joked Dr Four. Martha was lounging around in the pool in her sparkley pink bikini, Rose soon joined her but Sarah-jane was sunbathing on one of the deck chairs. "Any one want a water balloon fight?" Mickey suggested running outside with loads ogf water balloons and a pair of hawaiin swimming trunks "the cyborgs wil need to step aside because the water might short circuit your systems" Mikcey said gesturing to the Dalek, Cyberman and K-9 who relunctently moved aside.The Humans all got a water balloon each and prepared for the fight. Mickey was doing the countdown.

"Ready, 3, 2,1..."

"BATTLE" the Master yelled. Soon everybody was chasing each other around with water balloons and throwing them at each other. Dr Ten taunted Rose and she threw a waterballoon right in his face.

"You shot me right in the face" he joked falling to the floor and acting dead. She and martha picked him up and tossed him in the pool. "hey i was taking a nap their he joked. Rose and Martha giggled as he pushed. Soon all the humans were pushing each other in the pool. "HA-HA-HA YOU ARE ALL WET" the Dalek sang. Dr Four tried to splash it but the Dalek ran away.

After spending the whole day outside, everyone went to bed but Rose and Martha stayed up abit longer and drew embarrising drawings of Dr Ten and stuck them all over the house before going to bed themselves.


	16. Day 10

Day 10

Everybody couldn't stop laughing when they saw all the embarrasing drawings of Dr Ten plastered all over the walls.

"That looks nothing like me"Said Dr Ten, looking at a drawing of him being eaten by a teddy bear. Mickey patted him on the back to show his sympathy.

"At least it's eviction tomorrow" he said. "Yeah and you and the Master are up for votes" Sarah-Jane commented. The Master flipped her off. He got a whack around the head in return.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU WORHLESS SCUM" the Dalek shrieked."Well sorry" he replied sarcasticly.

Later that morning, the Master was summoned to the Diary room for a task.

"Your task for today Master is to not be grumpy and be Friendly to your fellow housemates" the unseen Woman explained.

"What if I don't want to?" the Master asked with a big smirk on his face. A boxing glove came down from the ceiling and bopped the Master on the head. Cursing, he climbed back onto the chair and waited for the reply.

"You've got to do it Master, It's the task that we've set and besides it would make our readers happy". The Master pulled a sort of fake sweet smile and adopted a saintly voice.

"Ooooooh look at me, I'm making people happy, I'm the magical man from happy land in a gumdrop house on lollypop lane" and then he went back to his normal voice.

"By the way I was being Sarcastic". A boot came out of the wall and kicked the Master out of the Diary room and the almighty God of Big Brother appeared before him.

"YOU HAVE REFUSED TO DO THE TASK THAT HAS BEEN SET FOR YOU, THEREFORE YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED" boomed the God. The Master folded his arms and pulled a sarky face."Oh yeah, bring it on God Almighty".

"YOUR PUNISHMENT SHALL BE TO REMAIN IN A HOTDOG SUIT FOR 24 HOURS AND STAY IN A CORNER PLUS YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO OTHER HOUSEMATES" the God Boomed. He vanished in an effect of thunder and Lightening plus the Master was confined to a corner in the house in a hotdog suit. He had sellotape round his Mouth to prevent him from commincating with other Housemates.

"He's really blown it this time" Martha said looking at the Master.

"I heard he was punished by the Almighty God of Big Brother" Dr Nine added. The Master pulled a mean face at Dr Nine who just ignored him. "Anyway I need to find out who put those stupid drawings of me around the house" Dr Ten spoke. The Cyberman threw a mouldy orange at his head.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Because you're the enemy of the cybermen" it replied. "Fair enough" Dr Ten replied raising his hands.

That Night when everybody went to bed, the Master had to wear his suit to bed and he wasn't very happy about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's abit short, I needed to go to bed because I needed to be up early for college. I'll make the next chapter longer if I can and it's the eviction. Who will be the first to leave the Big Brother house, Mickey or the Master.

For Mickey-put on your review Mickey-is-a-loser-and-an-idiot-of-the-century

For The Master put on your review-Da-Master-is-gone-from-da-house-forever-muhahahaha

Thankyou.


	17. Day 11the first eviction

Day 11-the first eviction

The atmosphere in the house the next day was tense as they waited for the results of who out of Mickey and the Master will be evicted.

"I hope he evicts you, your boring" the Master spat,prodding Mickey. "Hey don't prod me man, your fingers are dirty. Anyway I hope that they evict you because you're evil and you stink". The Master slapped Mickey across the face. "I may be evil but I don't stink so blurgh" he blew a rasberry and waltzed off. Dr nine rolled his eyes.

"Such idiotness" he sighed. Dr Ten gave him a biscuit.

A couple of hours had past and the results where not yet decided.

"When are they going to tell us whos being evicted?" sighed Rose who was hanging upside down on the lips. Dr four was busy playing with his jellybaby house which had now dried up and was crumpling away slowly.Meanwhile Mickey and the Master were preparing for the ultimate thumb war. "1,2,3,4 I declare a thumb war" they both chanted then fighting with their thumbs.The Dalek was bored so it started spinning on the spot shooting silly string here and there. When it accidently shot the cyberman, it react quickly and shot custard on the Dalek. Soon silly string and Custard was flying everywhere plus to K-9 decided to join in so now silly string,custard and water was flying everywhere.

"HAS THIS SHOW TURNED INTO DICK AND DOM IN DA BUNGALOW OR SOMETHING?" Martha yelled as she and the rest ducked for cover. "This isb ig Brother, will all housemates gather on the sofa"spoke the Big brother commentator. Everysingle Housemate all gathered on the sofa.

"The results have been counted and the first person to leave the big brother house is..." a few tense minutes of silience until "Mickey Smith you have been evicted. You have ten seconds to say your goodbyes and then we're coming to get youuuuuuuuu". Mickey spend the last ten seconds of his moments saying goodbye and then two Slitheen bodyguards entered and dragged Mickey away.

"I'll miss you alllllllllllllllllll" he called before disapearing. The Master grinned smugly. "I win".


	18. day 12

Day 12

"I wonder why the Master isn't up yet?" Martha wondered when she realised that the Master wasn't up yet.

"Dunno, probaly being lazy agan" Sarah- jane suggeated not looking up from her sudoko book. Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and the Master came bounding out, holding a plastic axe and screaming " HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S JOHNNY". Martha fainted, Rose fell off her chair, the Dalek went beserk and was shooting sillystring all over the place, the Doctors sank into a pit of shame and the rest just did nothing. The Master was laughing evily. "Ahahahahahahahahha I fooled you all fools Muhahahahahahahaha". Suddenly out of nowhere, Jack Nicholson appeared in his Shining form and began to beat the crap out of the Master. "You stole my Most famous movie line you worthless Bastard" he yelled whilst the rest of the Housemates sank into the pit of shame. Soon the Master was on the floor in a crumpled heap. "Guess that wasn't a good idea?" he asked when the Housemates climbed out of the pit of shame and leaned over the Master.

That Afternoon, the Master and the Dalek were playing naughts and crosses. The Master cheated and the Dalek shot sillystring at him.

"THAT IS FOR CHEA-TING YOU CHEA-TER" the Dalek shrieked before scooting off. "Why are all those A-list movie stars spying on us?" Dr ten asked pointing at the window where a bunch of A-list Movie stars where peeping through the Window."GET OUT OF IT" the Master bellowed. The A listers got scared and ran away.

"Ha, that'll them to spy through windows" the Master stated causing Tom Cruise to slap him. "I meant you too" the Master spat making Tom Cruise cry and run away. Rose slapped him.The Master cursed and hid under a pit of embarrasment.

Later that day, Dr Ten and K-9 were competing in an egg hunt for another task.

"I am sensing that a fat egg is behind those bushes master" k-9 informed. Dr Ten walked up to the bush, found the fat egg and praised k-9."You are a good dog" he cooed. "Affirmitive" agreed K-9. The Master came out from underneath the pit of embarresment and made himself some Anti-constipaton coffee. Luckily, it seemed to be working as he was feeling less and less Constipated since he first came into the house. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the Master said in relief as he farted. Unfortunatly the Fart caused all the other Housemates to faint and the Dalek comitted Suicide by blowing itself up. Big Brother replaced it with another Dalek who also had to shoot silly string.

"Hello replacement Dalek" The Master said doing a bow. The Dalek shot Silly string at the poor Master and rolled away making laughing noises. The Master farted again.

Everybody had a party that night and went to bed very late. The Master fell out of bed and all the A-listers appeared and began to beat the crap out of him.

"That'll teach you for scaring us like that you pathetic scum" Orlando Bloom spat. After the A-listers left, the Master layed curled up on the floor, sucking his thumb.Oh by the way, the blown up Dalek was taken to Hollywood by Jack Nicholson and made into a christmas tree.

yes a Christmas tree. Muhahahahahahahahaha.

R.I.P first Dalek.


	19. Day 13

Day 13

"Did you the Master's black eye this morning?" Rose informed Martha when she bought her a cup of coffee the next morning.

"Yeah, I heard he got the crap kicked out of him by all those A-listers that were peeping through the window yesterday and they-oh Morning Master". The Master had emerged from the bathroom,sporting a big black eye and a tissue up each nostril and joined the rest of the Housemates at the Breakfast table.

"What are you all staring at?" he demanded when the other Housemates were staring at his blackeye. "Erm, how did you get that blackeye?" Dr four asked. "Bugger off, it's none of your buisness" and the Master stormed off in a huff. "OOOH SOME-BODY'S GOT THE HUMP THIS MORN-ING" the new Dalek shrieked. The cyberman slapped it.

Sometime later, the Housemates had to sing christmas carols for a another task. They were all stood in a row dressed as Santas and the Master, the one who is always in the mood for Christmas started singing a his own Christmas song.

"One the first day of Crimbo Big Brother gave to me

a new box of anti-constipation coffee

on the second day of Crimbo, Big brother gave to me

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of Anti-constipation coffee

on the third day of Crimbo, Big Brother gave to me

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of Anti-constipation coffee

on the fourth day of crimbo, Big Brother gave to me

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of Anticonstipation coffee

on the fith day of crimbo, Big Brother gave to me

five nuclear bombs

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of anti-constipation coffee

on the sixth day of Crimbo, Big brother gave to me

six dogs of walford

five nuclear bombs

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of anti-constipation coffee

on the seventh day of crimbo, Big Brother gave to me

seven timelord stockings

six dogs of walford

five nuclear bombs

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of anti-constipation coffee

on the eighth day of crimbo, Big brother gave to me

eight tardis servants

seven timelord stockings

six dogs of walford

five nuclear bombs

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of anti-constipation coffee

on the ninth day of crimbo, Big brother gave to me

nine boxes of baby Daleks

eight tardis servants

seven timelord stockings

six dogs of walford

five nuclear bombs

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of anti-constipation

on the tenth day of Crimbo, Big brother gave to me

ten sticks of lollies

nine boxes of baby Daleks

eight tardis servants

seven timelord stockings

six dogs of walford

five nuclear bombs

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of anti-constipation coffee

on the eleventh day of crimbo, Big brother gave to me

eleven deadly toffees

ten sticks of lollies

nine boxes of baby Daleks

eight Tardis servants

seven timelord stockings

six dogs of walford

five nuclear bombs

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of anti-constipation coffee

on the twelveth day of crimbo, Big brother gave to me

twelve computer demons

eleven deadly toffees

ten sticks of lollies

nine boxes of baby Daleks

eight tardis servants

seven timelord stockings

six dogs of walford

five nuclear bombs

four teletubbies

three world domination robots

two tubs of vaseline

and a new box of anti-constipation coffee"

The Master did a bow after he finished his made up christmas song. Some of the Housemates found it hilarious, some found it cruel and evil. Big Brother found it ruined the original and confined him to the dreaded chicken suit.

"bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk Translation: This is so unfair, there's nothing wrong with the song that I sang" he mumbled in a strop. Martha and Rose bothered the Master until he let rip his inner-temper

"PISS OF EVERYBODY, I'M GOING TO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD" he yelled so loudly that the Dalek was blown through the window (luckily it didn't land in the pool but it could be the result of another replacement Dalek if it did). Dr ten shuddered, Sarah-jane and Martha shrugged, Dr nine wiggled his ears in interest and the rest just keeled over and crawled underneath the shameful wagon. A little while later, the Dalek was bored so it began shooting sillystring about.

"Hey, i've just done my hair" Rose wailed when some of the sillystring landed in her hair. "Ooooooooh sor-ry" the Dalek replied sarcasticly then rolling away in a very Daleky manner.Rose tutted and began to pull the sillystring out of her hair. Suddenly the ding-dong noise was heard but it wasn't Big brother that was making a comment, it was the Master

"This is the Master, I hate you all and I am going to kill you al bwuhahahahahahah. Oh hello Mr Big Brother commentator sir I was ju-ow, hey what did i do-ow jesus. Oh no sorry. ow ow oof off ow, you got some fist on yo-ow shit ow ow ow " and then there was silience. The rest of the Housmates watched in stunned silience as the slitheen bodyguards dragged the unconcious master back into the Big Brother house and dumped him on the floor.

"Let's just leave him there until he comes round" Rose suggested, shrugging. The rest agreed and played twister.


	20. Day 14

Day 14

It twas the day before Christmas and all through the Big Brother house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, THERE'S AN EVIL ROBOT SANTA AFTER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the Master shouted and fell off his chair. "What are you on about you great lunatic?" Dr ten wondered He was dressed as Santa. "I had a dream that their was an evil Santa after me" he whimpered patheticly. Rose rolled her eyes and pretented to puke.

"What day is it anyway?" he wondered absent-mindedly. "It's Christmas eve you doofus". The Master slapped himself stupidly on the head. "I'm such an idiot. I'm Always getting my days mixed up. I'm always busy trying to rule the world that I don't bother taking notice what day it is". The other Housmeate looked at him in a strange way and he just said "What?". The others shook their heads and mumbled "nothing". The Master was satisfied and went to have some Anti-constipation coffee.

A Little while later, Big Brother set another task for the Housemates, Decorate the Dalek.

"I do not a-prove of this at all" the Dalek said. "Don't worry we'll take it all off when Boxing day comes" Martha reassured. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The Dalek shrieked.

"That's the rules" Dr Nine explained "We've got to cover you up with pretty decorations and we've got to leave to leave them on until boxing day" and he patted the Dalek's dome. "Why did I e-ven a-gree to do this?" the Dalek mumbled. Soon it was covered in Tinsel, baubles, glitter and all sorts of Christmas decorations. "Awwwwwww the Ickle Dalek looks pwetty" Dr Ten Mocked. Pissed off, the Dalek shot Silly string at him and rolled away. "Waah he shot silly string all over my Santa suit" he moaned. The Master slapped him and told him to get a life. Martha slapped the Master for slapping Dr Ten and the Cyberman slapped the Master just for the sake of it. "WAAAAAAAAA I HATE YOU ALL" he bellowed. The Cyberman kicked him and laughed evilly. Pissed off, the Master ran into the bedroom and cried (what a child, what a baby).

That evening, the Housemates stuck their Stockings on the Mantlepiece, hoping that Santa would bring them lots of good pressies. Then they all went to bed and visions of Candy canes danced in their heads.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THE SANTA-BOT IS AFTER MEEEEEEEEEEEEE AGAIN" the Master bellowed. The Cyberman threw a pillow at him and told him to shut up.


	21. day 15

Day 15

"IT'S CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTMAS"the Master bellowed early that morning. Rose threw a cushion at him and told him to shut his fat gob.

"It's 6:30 in the morning, don't shout" she mumbled. "I know" replied the Master "but this is my favourite day of the year. Oh I wonder what santa got me". Rose rolledh er eyes in disbeliefment "I bet he didn't get you anything because you're naughty". The master ignored this and went to see what he had got.

These were the presents that the Master got

: a pair of socks

:a mr bean's holiday mug (which he liked)

:a bigger box of Anti-constipation coffee

:some clothes

: A thermol detonater which had a note saying (not to be used, use it as a bedside table ornament)

:five selection boxes

: ten tubs of smarties

: A mr bean's holiday dvd (which he liked)

: a box of malteasers

"Wow, I love my pressies. See Rose I have been a good boy" he grinned to Rose who was now opening her presents.

These are the ones that she got

: A pink top

: some pink trousers to match her pink top

: a boob tube

: some chocolates

: a pair of trainers

: a denim mini-skirt

: some makeup

: Some hair clips

: another boob tube (a bright sparkley pink one )

"You have to where that pink top, it'll look nice on you" suggested Martha, she was opening her presents.

These are the ones that Martha got.

: some new slippers.

(I know let's just skip the housemates opening their presents and get on with what they'll be doing throughout the day.)

The Dalek was still covered in tinsel and was in a very grumpy mood.

"Any-one who talks to me will be shot with sil-ly string" it barked. The other housmemates went "ooooooooooh" and went to look at the different coloured Rums that had been placed on the table.

"Oh look there's some yellow rum over there" Dr ten cried pointing to a cup full of yellow rum. "Drink it" martha dared. Dr ten shook his head and said he didn't fancy any. "Too chicken are ya" the Master blurted out. "No i am not" Dr ten snapped back. The Master picked up a cup full of Red Rum and drank out of it.

"Mmmmmmmm Red Rum" he grinned with it all over his mouth. He then drank some of the yellow Rum too. After he drank the blue Rum, then the Pink Rum and then the green Rum, then the orange Rum and he also drank to purple Rum, then the grey Rum. He drank all the Rums until he passed out.

"That's what you get for drinking too mouch Rums" Dr nine said. The master was left where he was and the rest were not too pleased with him for drinking all the Rums.

"Bloody alcholic" Tutted Sarah-jane. The Master grumbled drunkly and spewed on the carpet. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" went all the Housmates. "Mop that sick up master" ordered the Big Brother commentator. "Just let me snooze first" the master mumbled, not moving from were he layed. "He's hammered" suggested Rose. "We'll have to put him to bed" explained Martha. So she and Rose lifted the very pissed up Master from the floor and carried him to the bedroom.

"Hey ladies, wana have some fun" he slurred. Without saying anything, Martha and Rose dumped him on his bed and left The Master dozed off because he was very drunk.

"The bad thing is, he's going to miss out on all the Christmas day activities" Rose said. The Master spend the whole day in bed whilst the rest messed about with their presents. The Dalek and the cyberman got nothing.

That evening, they all settled down to watch a movie (minus the master who was still out cold from drinking all that rum).After, they all went to bed and slept.


	22. Day 16

Day 16

The Master awoke the next Morning with a very bad hangover but he managed to pull himself out of bed and join the rest.

"Well I'm not surprsied you got Hangover after all those Rums you drank yesterday" Sarah-Jane scoffed after he mentioned his Hangover. Suddenly his phone rang and he looked to see who it was.

"Oh it's my Cousin Dr Evil, excuse me" and he began talking to Dr Evil. "Yeah Dr Evil I know you want to take over the World, yeah I'll help you take over the world when I leave the Big Brother house. What do you mean Mini-me ate Mr Bigglesworth, oh Right I see and what's he up to now, Fat Bastard chasing him around wanting to eat him? typical. You tell that fatty not eat your clone. Yes I will By by Cousin, And good luck in trying to rule the world" The master put his pinky to his Mouth and laughed "bwuahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhha. Ok bye bye Dr Evil" and he switched off his phone.

"I didn't know you were related to Dr Evil" Martha spoke as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah, we once tried to rule the world together when we in year 3 at school, never worked though" he responded pitfully. Dr four rolled his eyes and aid "I don't think a couple of seven year olds would be able to rule the world". The Master called Dr Four a loser whilst gesturing the L-sign on his forehead.

"The A-listers have returned" Rose shouted, pointing at the window. The A-listers were back and were looking through the window again. "All Right, this means war" The master bellowed. He got a hose, put it into the tap and then went outside to face the A-listers.

"Can I ask you a personal Question?" The Master asked the A-listers. "Sure" the A-listers said all together. "Do you like getting wet?" the Master asked. The A-listers shook their heads.

"Well tough. Cyberman turn on the tap". The Cyberman did as it was told and the master squirted all the A-listers. "And that's what will happen if you ever come poking around here again" The Master bellowed. The A-listers ran away and scattered in different directions. The Master grinned in truimph and strutted back into the House. Dr Ten shook his head and told the master that soaking A-listers wasn't acceptable. "Bog off weiner face, I'm the master and I do what I want muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Rose hit him on the head with a baseball bat knocking him out. "That laugh was pathetic" she said. She told Dr Nine to lock him in the broom cupboard. He woke up about half an hour later and demanded to be let out. "Only if you promise not to laugh in a pathetic manner" Sarah-jane ordered. The Master relunctantly agreed and was let out. He had a bruise on his head from where he was hit.

Later, The master had a bandage on his head and was relaxing, talking to his cousin again.

"Yeah I know we didn't succeed in ruling the world when we were seven years old Dr Evil, shut up. Yes I know Fat Bastard wants to eat Mini-me. Well tell him not to, tell him to go eat some KFC or something. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhht. Yes yes. Look I am the master, you bow before me, go on. Look I know where on the phone and you can't see me but just do it scarface... Did you bow, good. Look I was just messing around with ya, I don't really expect me to Bow before me you fool, we make other people bow before us. Ok bye bye Dr Evil".

That night after the Housemates had gone to bed, the Master began plotting for world domination by making paper aeroplanes.

"Soon the world will cower underneath my paper Aereoplanes hahahahahahahahahahha suckaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss". Meanwhile in his secret lair, Dr Evil was plotting for world Domination by using the same method. "Soon the world will cower underneath my super Paper Aeroeplanes" and he put his pinky to his mouth and did his famous laugh "Muhahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah"

After five hours, Dr Evil fell over for laughing too Much.


	23. Day 17

Day 17

"It's snowing, look everyone it's snowing" came the excited shrieks of Rose that morning in the big brother house.

"Oh very exciting" replied the Master sarcasticly and taking a sip from his coffee. Rose turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh don't be such a spoil sport you spoil sport" she retaliated "me and Captain Jack are going to have a big snowball fight and you cannot join in because you are pathetic". The american looked up from his newspaper and said "What, I have to have a snowball fight with you Rose tyler?". Rose nodded and pulled him to his feet "yeah, come on, get your boots on". Captain jack shrugged and did as he was told. The master rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you have a good time throwing Snowballs at Tom Cruise over there" he gestured. "Are you refering to me?" asked Captain Jack pointing to himself.

"Yes I am" the Master snapped but Captain jack just shrugged and followed Rose outside.

"This is a big Brother announcement, the next eviction will take place on day 22 and the two up for eviction this time is Dr 4 and Rose tyler. Thankyou". Dr four was pretty shocked when he heard this. "What, I'm up for eviction?. boohoo". The Master slapped him and told him to stop being such a cry-baby.

"I should have thrown you into the lava-vomit pit when I had the chance" he sobbed. "Yeah well you didn't did you?" the Master replied snobbily. Dr four started crying and ran away. Rose and the Captain came in a little while later, covered in snow.

"She tried to bury me in the snow" he uttered pointing at Rose, who was giggling. "Yeah well you won't get any bother from her for much longer" the master said. "Why?" asked Captain-Tom-Cruise-lookalike-Jack. "Because she and Dr four are up for eviction" he bragged. Rose started screaming and ran around to room pulling her hair out. It took most of the Housmates to calm her down and lock her in a cupboard until she stopped attempting to pull her hair out.

"Typical Rose tyler" said Dr nine shaking his head. Dr ten was attempting to have a staring competion with the Dalek but it refused to."YOU THINK I WOULD STARE AT THAT FACE DOC-TOR THEN YOU CAN THINK A-GAIN". Dr ten began to cry and Martha patted him on the back. "There, there it's all right" she cooed. "That Dalek is horrible" he sobbed. The master rolled his eyes again. "This place is full of cry-babies" and he sauntered off as Dr ten continued to cry on Martha's shoulders. Sarah-jane grabbed the Mater by the wrist and gave him the biggest telling off in the world.

"You are just a big Bully and a coward" she shrieked but the Master shrugged and muttered "so what, I don't care". Sarah-Jane slapped him and he slapped her back. Pretty soon, the other Housemates joined in and were soon slapping each other.

"THIS IS  BIG BROTHER, STOP SLAPPING EACH OTHER NOW OR THE SLITHEEN BODYGUARDS WILL COME IN THERE AND EAT YOU ALL UP". The Housemates stopped slapping each other and bowed. "Good, now stop being so childish and behave like adults".

"You stink you stinky person" The Master said to his reflection in the bedroom mirror. "well you stink too you lunatic" replied his reflection (actually this is the Master talking to himself).

"Well, you look like a banana with a skin disorder" he spat back then making his reflection say " How dare you say that, you look like a raccoon on pills". The Master roared and slapped his reflection. "How do you like that then eh? hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, come on, you want a piece of me?" he threatened before making his reflection say " Oooooooooh I'm not scared of you". The Master head butted the mirror and was knocked out.


	24. Day 18

Day 18

The housemates where all sat around the telly watching the news because they were bored.

"And that was when the body was found in the river" the news reporter stated. "Boooooooooooooooooring" the Master yawned. "The suspect was 29 year old Harold hanson who was previously arrested for attacking a child on a bike" the news reporter read out.

"Well no wonder , that guys a pervert" Rose commented. All of a sudden, Captain jack burts into song.

"Day-heeeeeee-hoo, day-he-say-day-he-say-day-he-say-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooo, Day light come and we wanna go home" he sang

"Hey Mr Banana man, gimmi your Bananas" The master sang.

"Day light come and we wanna go home" Dr ten sang.Soon everyone was dancing and siging in rythm with the song. "Day-he-say-day-he-say-day-he-say-eeeeeeeeeooooooooo, daylight come and we wanna go home" sang Martha in a jamacian accent.

"Lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the Master hollered.

"Day light come he wan-na go home" the Dalek sang. Donna noble appeared out of nowhere and slapped all the Housemates. "You started the song without me" she screamed. "You're not on this show you bitch" The Master barked. "Am I bovvered?" she replied. Suddenly a huge boot appeared from behind and booted her out. "I still ain't Bovered?" she said before turning around and walking off. The master started doing the butt jiggle and sang . "Ooooooooh la la la, Shake that ass for me baby la la la la". Soon everyone started doing the butt jiggle and sang "ooooooooooooooooh la la la, shake that ass for me baby la la la". Dr four started to break dance.

"Watch me do da butt jig, come on and watch me do da butt jig" the Master sang as he wiggled his bum "you know you wanna watch me do da but jig" he sang. Soon everyone wiggled their bums faster.

"It's the only dance that gets you in da mood for love" The Master sang. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooh yeah" the rest sang. "So come and join with me, do Da butt jig if you feel free. Jump n shout and yell Bo selecta". The others jumped up and yelled "BO SELECTA".

"Now you've got Da butt jig, now let see those Asres shake baby yeah, oooooooh, oooooooooh . Shake em like you just don't care". The master did a flip and spun in the air. "Oooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Now Da butt jig has come to an end" he sang in an opera voice "so remember to do Da but jig if you wanna feel loved".

That afternoon, everyone was bored again.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I am so bored" Rose sang. "Why don't we just go to bed because this is booooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiing" The master suggested. So they went to bed .


	25. Day 19

Day 19

Authors note: Hi, sorry it's been a while. I couldn't think of what to add next, writer's block had taken over me but I managed to get rid of it. So, shall we get back to the story?

Everybody was fast asleep in the Big Brother house, well except for the Master who was busy practicing his evil laugh. "Hahahahahahahahahaha, no that doesn't sound right, Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, no still not right, Bwuhahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha,no I hate that one, Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahaha, yeah, that's the laugh for me. I shall use that laugh when plotting an evil scheme".His laugh had been so loud that the other Housemates to awaken early from their slumber.

"Do you have to do that evil laugh at 6:30 in the morning?" Rose grumbled, followed by a yawn. "Hey" replied the Master throwing his hands in the air " I am an evil genius, I deserve to have an evil laugh, hey that ryhmes, woohoo, I did poetry. I can do poetry". Before the others could say anything to prevent the Master from doing anything stupid, he stood up on the table, cleared his throat and began reciting a poem.

"I Deserve to have

an evil laugh

an evil laugh

I deserve to have

now don't get me wrong

I am the master

can do anything faster

because I am the master

who likes to rule the world

coz I am the master

can do anything faster

so you better watch out

coz the master's about

muhahahahahahhahaha

I deserve to have

an evil laugh

an evil laugh

I desrve to have"

suddenly, music fills the air and the Master breaks into song and dance

"I am the maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

oooooooooooooooh, I can do anything faster

who wants to rule the world, coz I am the maaaaaaaaassssssssssssssttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

oooooooooooooooooh, yeah. I'm coming to get you, muhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhaha!". Everyone stares blankly at him as he bows. "Thankyou, thankyou you've been a wonderful audience". He then noticed than no-one was clapping or cheering him on. "Well, well, we certainly are a grumpy crowd arn't we".

A little while later after the Master's song outburst, Dr Four was crying for some reason and the Dalek came rolling up to him. " WHAT ARE YOU CRY-ING FOR?, REPOOOOOOORRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" it shrieked. "My jellybabies have dried out" he sobbed "I miss them and I don't have anyleft, they died in their home because it crumpled away :sniff:". The Dalek shook it's dome and said "OH STOP BE-ING SUCH A BIG BA-BY AND GET OV-ER IT". Dr Four wailed even louder and sobbed into his scarf. Sarah Jane came up to him and handed him a white paper bag. "Oh, Dr 4, I have something for you" she said, waving the bag in front of him. He looked up, took the bag away from Sarah-Jane and peered in. A huge,cheesy grin spread across his face. "Yaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, more jelliebabies, now I can rebuild my Jellybaby house" and he got up and started dancing around the room, his long scarf twirling with his every move.

"That guy needs seeing to" The Master whispered to Dr 9 who apparently slapped him. "That's my 4th incarnation you're talking about" he snapped as the Master rubbed his cheek. "Oh, sorry" he said in a sarky tone.Dr 10 started doing belly-dancing and Rose and Martha were watching him with deep interest.

"When did you learn to do that?" Martha asked as he wiggled his belly in and out. "Picked it up from an indian princess back in 1899" he replied as he continued to Belly-dance. "They still did belly-dancing back then?" Rose asked. "Oh yeah, it was to lure good looking men into their womany traps of love". Martha and Rose both exchanged looks of confusion before turning back to the belly-dancing doctor.

"So, why are you doing it?" Martha asked. "To make me look sexy" he replied as he pushed his stomach inwards and outwards. Rose and Martha giggled and walked off. Rose decided to have a little kip and started dreaming.

She was lounging in the garden and she had the Master waiting on her.

"Here is you iced tea" he said with a bow, Rose took her iced tea as Sarah-jane and Martha approached. "Hi Rose, isn't it a great summers day?" Martha asked

"Yeah, what could possibly be more fabulous?" Added Sarah-jane. Rose looked at her iced tea in disguist and said "More ice". Suddenly muisc began to play and Rose broke into song

"It's out with the old

and in with the new

goodbye clouds of grey

hello skies of blue

a dip in the pool

a trip to the spa

Endless days in my shades

the whole world according to moi"

turns to Dr 4 who is playing the piano in the pool

"Excuse me?

Thankyou,

Iced tea imported from England

Lifeguards imported from spain

Towels imported from turkey

and turkey imported from Maine

We're gona relax and renew

you go do,

I want fabulous

that is my simple request

all things fabulous

bigger and better and best

I need something inspiring

to help me get along

I need a little fabulous

is that so wrong?"

She gets up and walks around the other housemates, ordering them about.

"Fetch me my Jimmy choo flipflops

where is my pink prada tote?

I need my tiffany hairband

then I can go for a float

A summer like never before

I want more"

Soon, all the other housemate's begin to sing

"she wants fabulous

that is her simple request

all things fabulous

bigger and better and best

she needs something inspiring

to help her get along

she needs a little fabulous

is that so wrong

fabulous pool

fabulous splash

fabulous parties

even fabulous trash

fabulous fashion

fabulous bling

she's gotta have

fabulous everything"

Rose steps in again.

"Nothing to discuss

Everythings got to be perfect for me

She wants fabulous

that is her simple request

all things fabulous

bigger and better and best

she's needs something inspiring

to help her get along

she's needs a little fabulous is that so wrong"

Rose is now being shown magazines

"This won't do

that's a bore

That's insulting

I need more

I need, I need

I need, I need

I need, I need

I need fabulous

I want fabulous

bring me fabulous

fabulous hair

Fabulous style

fabulous eyes

and that fabulous smile"

Rose sees Dr ten walking out

"Oh I like what I see

I like it alot"

The others lean over her.

"Is it absoloutely Fabulous?

Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous"

Rose smiles

"Abolutely" sees Martha "Not!"

"Wake up Rose, wake up". Rose felt someone slapping her round the face. "What?" she snapped. "You fell asleep" said Martha "you were singing in your sleep". Rose looked embarrsed. "Oh right".


	26. Day 20

Day 20

Today, the Housemates where excited because they were recieving two new housemates and these ones where going to be the last two to arrive later.

"I wonder who the two new Housemates will be?" Martha wondered as she twirled her hair about. The Master and the Dalek were once again, having a staring competion.

"Maybe it could be the fith incarnation of the Doctor" suggested Rose. The Doctor's looked interested and all three of them went "ooooh".

"Big deal, I hope it's another badguy, like me" replied the Master, not taking his eyes away from the Dalek. A while later, the Housemates where all told to gather in the living room to await the arrival of the two new housemates.

"This is Big Brother, we would like to inform that the first new Housemate is...Donna Noble". The housmates remained seated as Donna walked through the doors. "You got here, without me?" she asked in shock "you got here, without me?". The others remained silient. "What, you ain't going to say anything, well I ain't bothered" and she walked into the bedroom to unpack her bags.

"She's ginger" the Master whispered. "I HEARD THAT" bellowed Donna from the bedroom "AND FOR YOUR INFOMATION, I'M AUBURN, NOT BLOODY GINGER". The Master threw his hands in the air and went "ooooh, ladeeda". Big Brother told the master to shut his gob because they wanted to introduce the second new housemate.

"The next new Housemate is the Dalek creator himself, Davros". It was a couple of seconds before Davros rolled into the house in his Dalek-wheelchair. The Dalek started screeching "ALL HAIL, THE CREA-TOR OF THE DA-LEKS". The Master looked impressed by this new housmate and the rest looked nervous. "Who let him in?" Dr 4 whipsered to Dr 10 who shrugged.

"Hello, I am the master" said the Master, grabbing Davro's useful hand and shaking it. "What are you, some kind of idiot?" Davros asked the Master.

"Nooooooo, I'm the Master, an evil genius from Galifrey" the Master replied stubbornly."Riiiiiiiiiiiiight" replied Davros like Dr Evil "so you're a timelord like" he turns around and notices Dr's 4,9 and 10."Who are those two idiots stood with the Doctor?" he demanded.

"I'm the ninth incarnation of him" said Dr Nine, pointing at Dr 4. "And I'm the incarnation of him" replied Dr 10, pointing at Dr 9. "Fascinating, the ninth and tenth incarnation of the great Doctor, Execellent" Davros, mimicking Mr Burns from he simpsons."So Davvy, still in the buisness of making Daleks?" Dr 9 asked, putting on a Joker style grin.

"Don't call me Davvy, you big eared, grinning goon" Davros barked. "Ooooh, Dalek man is getting angry" the Master sung Davros shot the master a dirty look.

"For your infomation, I hate being called Davvy, it sounds so gay". Dr 4 was shocked because he had never heard Davros use the word Gay before.

"Ok, so fancy a game of cards?" the master suggested, pulling out a deck of cards. "Fine, but I bet I can beat your ass" Davros said making the Master look impressed. "Oooooooh, well then, let's see if you can beat my ass" he said. "Fine, bring it on, Bitch" Davros declared.

The Housemates where all gathered around a table ro watch the great card tournament, Master Vs Davros.

"I got two sixes, beat that" the Master said in a threatening tone. "Well, are you feeling lucky, punk?" Davros asked in the same menacing tone. "I can't watch anymore" Dr 10 sobbed, covering his eyes. "I'm always lucky punk" the Master replied."Well, well, guess this isn't your lucky day, Master" replied Davros cooly "as you see hear, I have a royal flash. You snooze, you looze". The Master sulked and flung his card across the room. "Bah, he's good. No one ever beats me at Poker, he's just too good" the Master said sulkily.

"See" replied Davros "told you that's I'd beat your ass, so anyone else clever enough to beat me?". The others backed away. "I'll take that as a no then, come Dalek" he turned to the Dalek "let your creator teach you how to play Poker" and the two rolled into the bedroom.

"That Davros is one bad-ass" said Rose. "I agree, he is a bad-ass" replied Sarah-jane. They could hear Davros yeling from the bedroom. "NO, NO YOU STUPID DALEK. YOU DO NOT DO THAT, BAD DALEK, BAD BAD, BAD DALEK". Rose and sarah-jane giglged in in unision.


	27. Day 21

day 21

That morning in the Big Brother house, The master had woken up to go to the toilet and was surprised to find that he was no longer constipated.

"Damn, that anti-constipation coffee must have worked" he said to himelf. Smiling, he headed towards the breakfast table to join the others and he was humming a happy tune.

"You seem in a good mood this morning" Donna said as the master seated himself in between Dr ten and Davros. "That's because i'm no longer constipated" the Master replied in a rather friendly voice.

"I wonder if we'll get any tasks today?" Dr four wondered. The others shrugged their shoulders. "I want to sing again" explained Captain Jack "I'm fed up".

"Why do you always have to sing?" Rose asked.

"Because I like singing" Jack replied then bursting into song "happy house, happy house, we all live in a happy house,happy house,happy house,we are all living in a happy house". Everyone just stared at him blankly instead of joining in.

"Should I stop now?" he asked. Everybody nodded. "Ok" said the Captain "I'll stop".

Half an hour later

"This is Big Brother, today you will all do a task which involves spageti bolognaise" explained the Big Brother voice over person.

"How does it involve Spageti bolognaise?" the Master asked, hands on his hips. "You must all gather around the big bowl of spageti bolognaise that is situated in the garden and eat all the spageti bolognaise with your hands" the voice over person explained.

"So you're saying that we all have to eat spageti bolognaise out of a giant bowl with our hands?" the Master asked. "Yes" the voice over person replied."That is so gross, I'm not doing it" the Master protested, folding his arms in a stubborn manner.

"Sorry Master, but you have to" said the voice over person.

Shortly after, every single housemate was gathered around a giangantic bowl filled with spageti bolognaise.

"Hey, there's no meatballs" the Master complained "I can't eat this without meatballs". Everybody gave him weird looks.

"Housemates, you have exactly three hours to eat all the spageti bolognaise and you must eat it with your hands" the voice over person ordered. The master was sulking.

"Ready,set,go" and the Housemates began eating the Spageti bolognaise (except for the Dalek,cyberman and k9).

An hour later into the task.

"No, the spageti is falling out of my hands" Donna shrieked.

"Shut up Bitch or I'll throw you into the bowl myself" the Master spat. "Am I bovvered?" Donna asked, throwing her hands in the air. "You should be because once I've thrown you in there i'll eat you alive" said the master with a menacing look on his face. Donna folded her arms and scoffed. "I still ain't bovvered".

Three hours later.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, I don't think I'll be eating spag boll again" Rose moaned as she sprawled out across the floor.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" said Davros as he was licking the sauce off from around his mouth. The master gave him a disgusted look. "Why is everyone so fricken stupid" he sighed. No body said everything. Donna turned to Dr nine.

"so, you're the previous incarnation before the tenth doctor?" she asked. "Yes " Dr Nine replied "I'm the Ninth incarnation". Donna couldn't stop staring at him.

"You're accent sounds so sexy" she sighed. "Woah, steady love, I'm not that kind of man" he protested as Donna attempted to kiss him. "Hey, kiss me" Dr Ten ordered.

"Ok" replied Donna walking over to Dr Ten and planting a big kiss on his lips, in front of everyone. Both Rose and Martha had looks of jelousy.

"When will I get evicted?" the master sighed.

--

Hi, sorry it's been along time since I last updated,I ran out of ideas until tonight. The next chapter is going to be the next eviction and Dr Four and Rose are the ones up for eviction, so it's your chance to vote again.

If you wish for Dr Four to be evicted then please write in your review(if you decide to leave one) bye-bye-Dr four

or if you wish for Rose to be evicted please put Seeya-later-Rose-old-gal

I'll put the next chappie up as soon as I can.


	28. Day 22the second eviction

Day 22-the second eviction

Today was the day of the second eviction and Dr 4 and Rose where the two up for nominations today.

The Master was entertaining himself by throwing a tennis ball agaisnt the wall whilst Captain jack was fed up too and to entertain himself he yet again, burst into song.

_"Day,o_

_Day,o_

_Daylight come and he wanna go home day,he,se,day,he,se,day,he,say,day,o_

_daylight come and we wanna go home_

_work all night on a drink o,rum"_

At that point, the other housemates where joining in.

_"Day light come and he wanna go home"_

_"stock banana til the morning come" _sang Captain jack in a carribean accent.

_"daylight come and he wanna go home_

_lift six foot,seven foot,eight foot bunch_

_Daylight come and he wanna go home"._

Even the master was getting into the groove and was bopping his head in time with the music.

_"day,day,he,say,day,he,say,day,he say_

_daylight come and he wanna go home"_

"_Lift six,foot,seven,foot,eight foot bunch_

_day light come and he wanna go home" _The Master sang whilst throwing his arms in the air and waving them about.

"This is big Brother, will all housemates gather on the sofa" came the female's voice. The housemates stopped singing and dived onto the sofas.

"Housemates, the votes have been counted and I can no reveal the second person to be evicted from the Big Brother house is". A tense Ten seconds of silience fills the atmosphere until "Dr 4, you have been evicted, you have ten seconds to say your goodbyes and were coming to get you". So Dr 4 spend the last ten seconds of his time saying goodbye to the rest of the housemates.

"We're going to miss you pal" said Dr 10 ans Dr 4 bid farewell to him. "Take care my friend" he told him in his deep voice. After his Tens econds were up, the slitheen bodyguards came in and escorted him out.

"FAREWELL MY FELLOW HOUSEMATES" he called before dissaperaing from the Big Brother house forever.

"So, I wonder who the next two are for the third eviction" the Master wondered, fist on his chins and chewing gum. "Guess we'll have to wait and see what Big Brother says" replied Davros who constantly had the Dalek following it around.

"I WOR-SHIP THE OH SO GREAT CRE-A-TOR OF THE DA-LEKS"it said. Davros turned to face it and gave it a harsh look. "Then do me a favour and stopped following me around" he barked.

"I O-BEY" the Dalek replied before scooting off.

"this is Big Brother, I would like the say that the next two up for nominations are Captain Jack and the Dalek, the third eviction will take place on day 34". Both Captain jack and The Dalek imediatly started a war.

"I hope you get evicted because you are pure evil" the American spat at the over grown pepper-pot. "STOP IN-SUL-TING ME OR YOUS HALL BE DES-TROYED" the Dalek shrieked.

The Master buried his face in his hands.

"It's going to be fun with those two around until day 34" he said in dispair. Dun,dun,dun.


	29. Day 23

Day 23

The next Morning, Doctor ten was hiding from Donna and she went looking for him around the house.

"Oh Doctor,where are you?" she called out "Dr ten, come to Donna you hunky beast." Doctor ten was hiding in the towel cuboard,giggling to himself as he heard Donna call for him

"I know you are around here somewhere" she called. The master who was raiding the fridge was getting fed up of her constant shouting.

"Will you shut the hell up, ginger woman" he spat.

"Oi" Donna spat "I am not even Ginger,I am Auburn got that,Auburn" and she continued searching for Doctor ten. The master flipped her off and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Oh yes, Mars bar,my fave" he said as he unrapped the mars bar and gobbled it. "Yummy,yummy."

Donna had been searching for Doctor ten for Thirty minutes when he jumped out of his hiding place and scared the wits out of her.

"Oh ha ha,very funny" she said sarcasticly as Doctor ten had been overcome with laughter.

"I'm sorry" he giggled "I couldn't help myself."

The master had finished his mars bar,but he was grumpy so Captain jack was determined to cheer him up.

"You cannot do anything that will cheer me up" the master replied in a glum tone.

"Oh yes I can" Captain jack replied "wait here" and he walked off. A few minutes later, he came back in a banana suit and holding a maraca in each hand. The Master gave him a weird glance.

"What are you doing you loon?" he asked. Captain Jack didn't reply,instead, he starting dancing and shaking the maracas.

"It's peanut butter jelly time,it's peanut butter jelly time,it's peanut jelly time."

"Have you gone mad?" the Master demanded.

"No" captain Jack replied "I'm trying to cheer you up, it's peanut butter jelly time."

"Shut the hell up" the Master bellowed "you weirdo." He walked off and Captain Jack continued to sing.

"It's peanut butter jelly time." The Master gave him a "stop it or else look" so he stopped. The Master was satisfied.

"At last, I can relax" the Master sighed.

Later that day, Doctor nine and Rose where making cakes in the kitchen.

"And we need to add one hundred and fifty grams of butter" Rose said as she read the instructions from the cook book.

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?" Doctor nine asked.

"Because I like cakes, don't you?" Rose asked.

"I guess so" he replied as he mixed the ingredients together. Captain jack was still dressed in his banana outfit and Big Brother had just come up with the idea that everyone had to dress up as a banana,including the Master.

"I do not want to wear a god forsaken banana suit" he said in a slow drawl.

"It's the task of the day,Master" the Cyberman said. So, reluctantly, the master dressed into a banana suit.

"Some one, kill me" he muttered. He didn't like being a banana but the Doctors on the other hand, enjoyed being dressed as Bananas.

"I love bananas" said Doctor nine.

"Me too" added Doctor ten. The two timelords high fived and yelled "woo yeah, bananas."

"Housemates, this is Big Brother, now that you are all dressed as Bananas,you must peform it's peanut butter jelly time." The other housemates cheered but the master buried his head in his hands. Pretty soon, all the housemates were doing a routine of it's peanut butter jelly time.

"It's peanut butter jelly time, it's peanut butter jelly time, oh yeah, it's peanut butter jelly time" they all sang and of course,the master was reluctant.

"Well done Housemates, you shall all recieve a reward and the reward is, A box of bananas. A big box of bananas."

"Yippeee." The two Doctors yelled, high fiving each other.

"I'm not having any" the Master said "because I hate bananas" and he stomped off to sulk.


	30. Day 24

Day 24

That morning in the big Brother house, The master was lounging around on the sofa, drinking what was left of his anti-constipation from the hello kitty mug and sighed in boredom.

"Why are you still drinking anti-constipation coffee even though you're no longer constipated?" Martha asked who was busy painting her nails.

"Because I've come addicted to it" The master replied "it's very nice." Dr ten started snickering and the master shot him a very dirty look.

"What's so fuuny?" he demanded furiously.

"You look kind of silly drinking from that hello kitty mug" Dr ten giggled as Donna grinned in amusement. The master huffed and slammed the hello kitty mug down on the counter.

"This is Big brother, will all housemates gather round to listen to today's task" said the big brother voice over person. All the housemates gathered into the sitting area.

"Oh wonderful" the master said sarcasticly "another task, that's just made my day, woopedoo." Donna gave the master the evils and told him to shut his gob.

"For today's task, you will all be wearing fancy dress" announced the voice over person.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" the Dalek shrieked.

"A costume is provided for each housemate in the diary room and the first housemate to collect their costume for the day is the Master." Sighing, the master got off his butt and slunked over to the diary room and flopped down on the chair.

"Hello master" said the diary room voice over woman.

"Hullo" the master said in a grumpy tone.

"Hello master, I assume you are aware of today's task?" the woman asked.

"Whatever" the master replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Master, at your feet there is a box, can you please pick up the box." Huffing and puffing, the master picked up the box and put it on his knee.

"So what do you want me to do with this?" he asked.

"Open the box and your costume for the day will be in there" the woman replied. Relunctantly, the master opened the box and pulled out a Mr Blobby costume.

"You cannot be serious" the master barked "there is no way I am wearing this thing."

"Master, you have no choice, it is today's task " the woman said in the same bored tone "if you don't do the task, you will be punished, is that understood?." Gloomily, the master nodded.

"Now, put on the suit and leave the diary room." Reluctanly, the master put on his Mr Blobby costume and left the Diary room. As he walked into the sitting area, the other housemates burst into laughter.

"Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, Big Brother is here to welcome you" Captain jack sang along with Rose, Martha and Donna.

"I so hate this" the Master groaned. He tried to sit down, but the costume made it impossible to sit down, so he ended up on his back, rolling around on the floor.

"Will Dr ten please come to the diary room" Big brother announced. Dr Ten grinned and skipped merrily to the Diary room.

"Hello Dr ten" said the woman.

"Hello big brother" Dr Ten said in a cheery voice.

"Dr ten, you may notice that there is a box at your feet,you must pick up the box and open it. You will then find that your costume for the day is in this box" the woman explained.

"Oooh" Dr ten said with interest. He picked up the box, opened it and pulled out a newspaper costume.

"Are you saying that I have to go around, dressed as a newspaper all day?" Dr ten asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes Dr ten" the woman said "Big brother would like you to wear a newspaper all day."

"Fair enough" Dr ten replied as he put on his newspaper costume then headed for the door and walked back towards the sitting area.

"Is it just me or has a giant newspaper walked in here?" The master asked who was still rolling around on the floor in his Mr Blobby costume,still attempting to get up.

"Ha ha, very funny" Dr ten replied. Captain jack was the next to go to the Diary room to retrieve his costume.

"Captain jack, please pick up the box that is situated on the floor in front of you" the woman said. The captain picked up the box and took out a Donut costume.

"You know" he said "looking at this kind of makes me hungry."

"Ok captain jack" the woman said "will you please put on the donut." Captain jack nodded and put on his donut costume then went to leave the diary room, but found it difficult to go out the door, so he had to turn sideways and walk sideways out the door. He even had to do the same when he walked into the sitting area.

"Oooooh, I giant donut" the master said "can I eat you?"

"No you can't" captain Jack replied "this donut costume is made of cloth and wool. I don't think it would be very appertizing." The next housemate to retrieve their costume from the Diary room was the Dalek.

"Make-this-quick" it bellowed.

"Mr Dalek, you will take out your costume from the box" said the woman. The Dalek used it's plunger to pull out it's costume for the day. It was a blue dress with frills and a little hat.

"What-the-hell-is-this?" the Dalek demanded.

"It is a little bo peep costume" the woman said.

"I-am-not-wearing-it" the Dalek boomed.

"It is the rules, you have no choice, now go into the back room and the team will put on your costume." Relunctantly, the Dalek rolled into the back room and came out a few minutes later wearing a little bo peep costume.

"I-really-don't-approve-of-this" It muttered before rolling back into the sitting area. All the housemates started laughing when the Dalek entered the sitting area in it's dress.

"Hey little bo peep, lost your sheep?" Dr Nine asked then laughing uncontrollably that tears where falling down it's face. The Dalek cursed and rolled away, pissed off. Donna was the next person to retrieve her costume of the day from the diary room. When she came out a few minutes later, she was dressed as a chicken.

"Ha ha, look who's wearing the chicken suit now" the master taunted.

"Oh do shut your mouth blobby" Donna snapped. The master pulled an "Oooooh, sorry" face then grinned evilly. The next person to retrieve their costume was Davros.

"If I have to wear a ridiculas costume, I am leaving this place" he bellowed as he rolled into the Diary room.

"I wonder what costume he'll have to wear?" Rose asked. Martha shrugged and said she had no idea. Davros reappeared a few minutes later in a toothbrush costume.

"This is not what I had in mind" Davros seethed "why does big brother make us wear these ridiculas outfits?"

"I'm no expert, but I suppose it's for comedy purposes" the master replied. Davros flipped him off and rolled into garden. The next housemate to change into their costume for the day was she arrived back into the sitting area a few minutes later, she was wearing a biscuit costume.

"Wow, a donut and a biscuit" the master said "it's like a food party in here."

"Well I suppose this isn't too bad" Rose said "but I would have preferred a chocolate digestive."

These were the costumes the rest of the housemates had to wear for the day.

Dr nine had to wear an easter bunny costume, the cyberman had to wear a waffle costume, k-9 had to wear a ballerina costume, martha had to wear a humpty dumpty costume and sarah-jane had to wear a giraffe costume.

Later that day, the housemates were hanging around in the garden, still in their costumes. The master had eventually managed to get himself up off the floor after spending two whole hours rolling around, trying to get up.

"I really hate this costume" the master complained "I can't bloody sit down because I'll end up falling over again if I tried to sit down."

"if-you-think-you-feel-embarrased-about-your-costume-then-you-are-not-alone" the Dalek said "because-I-hate-this-costume-I-am wear-ing-right now."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, you look so cute" captain jack cooed "with your little hat and those pretty frills."

"shut-your-fat-gob-donut-man" the Dalek bellowed as it shot a lengh of silly string at the captain who just pulled it off and wiped it on the back of the master's costume which luckily, went unoticed.

"Anyway" captain jack continued "it's only for one day, it's not like you'll have to wear it all the time."

"Good" replied the Dalek. Meanwhile, the master was finding it hilarious as Martha walked around in her big fat humpty dumpty costume.

"Humpty dumpty sat on the wall" he sang in a taunting voice. Martha shot the master a very evil look but he just grinned evily back at her. This was noticed by Rose who told the master off.

"I'm just having abit of fun" The master replied "god you're so boring." He pulled out a packet of crisps and began eating them loudly and crunched them louldy on purpose, just to annoy the other housemates.

Later that evening, all the housemates were allowed to take off their costumes and change into their pjamas.

"At last" the master sighed who was sprawled across his bed in his scooby doo jammies "I am free of that blasted Mr blobby costume." He sighed in relieve and went to go to sleep. However, Dr nine was in the mood for the ultimate pillow fight and whacked the master on the face with a pillow.

"Owwwwwwww" the master screamed "what did you do that for?"

"I fancied a pillow fight" Dr nine replied with his cheesy grin.

"Oh yeah" the master replied with a grin and picking up his pillow "well if it's a pillow fight you want, then a pillow fight you shall get" and with that, he went to whack Dr nine who had ducked and ended up hitting Davros who was behind Dr nine.

"You idiot" Davros bellowed, grabbing his another pillow and hitting the master with that on the face. Pretty soon, all the housemates, except for the Dalek and K-9 who just watched for the entertainment were engaged in a furious pillow fight.


	31. Day 25

Day 25

The next morning, the housemates were all sat in the front room lounging about because no tasks for the day were decided yet.

"When is something interesting going to happen?" Donna asked "I'm so bored I can't stand it."

"Do you want me to sing again?" Captain Jack asked "maybe that will ease the boredom if I sang a song."

"No" everyone told him at the same time. They were begining to get slightly annoyed with the Captain's random song outbursts and preferred it if he didn't do it as much.

"Ok, I'll try my best, maybe I should flirt with the girls instead" Jack said before leaning towards Martha "how you doing?" Martha blushed slightly and giggled like a fourteen year old schoolgirl who had jus got a kiss from her secret crush. The other housemates could only give him weird stares and the captain realized that they were all looking at him.

"So, what shall we do to ease the boredom?" Martha asked. Everyone shrugged just as the big brother voice over guy spoke up.

"This is Big brother, later today, the housemates...with legs will be taking part in a wheelchair race which will be taking place in the garden" the announcer said.

"Why does it have to be the ones who have legs?" Davros demanded furiously.

"Ok, you can be involved, seeing as you're already in a wheelchair, but the Dalek and K-9 will not be able to take place because they don't have legs" the announcer replied.

"SO WE WILL HAVE TO SIT AND WATCH THE WHEEL-CHAIR RACE?" the Dalek asked.

"Affirmitive" K-9 replied before strolling off.

"At last, something to do" Dr nine inquired "this wheelchair race sounds interesting, I wonder what the winner will get."

"We'll have to wait and see" Rose replied. Later that morning, Dr ten and Martha where sat at the kitchen table reading magazines.

"Anything interesting?" Martha asked as Dr ten scanned through a random magazine.

"Not really" Dr ten replied "it's kind of boring this issue." Martha giggled and gave Dr ten a kiss on the cheek which shocked him quite abit.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I felt like it" Martha replied with a smile. Dr ten blushed and put his hand on the area where Martha had kissed him.

"Well, I don't think I'll be washing this cheek again" he pointed out before going back to his magazine "oh damn it, still nothing interesting, I'm going to make a fish finger sandwich."

Later that day, the Housemates, except for the Dalek and K-9 where all taking part in a wheelchair race which was situated in the garden area. The wheelchairs where all in a row at the edge of the garden and the housemates taking part sat in them.

"Hello housemates and welcome to the big brother wheelchair race, before we get started, let's go over some basic rules" the announcer said "firsty, no getting out and pushing the wheelchairs yourself, secondly no stupid stunts like pulling wheelies and other stuff like that and no knocking other housemates out of there wheelchairs during the race."

"Well there goes my plans down the drain" the Master inquired.

"Ok, are all housemates ready, good, after the sound of the belch, the race will begin" the announcer informed. The housemates waited for the Belch sound so they could begin the race and after the Belch sound went off, the housemates where racing in the wheelchairs from one end of the garden to the other. The person to win the race was Captain jack.

"Yeah, I am the champion" he sang.

"This is big brother, will the winner of the wheelchair race please come to the Diary room to claim their prize" the announcer said. The Captain grinned and went to the Diary room to claim his prize.

"Hello Captain jack" the voice over woman in the Diary room greeted as he plonked himself on the chair.

"Hello Big brother" the Captain replied with a cheesy grin because he was pleased with himself for winning the race.

"Captain Jack, Big brother would like to congratulate you on winning the wheelchair race" the woman spoke "if you look to your right, you will see your prize lying on the floor." Captain Jack looked and saw a box on the floor so he picked it up, opened it and took out a pair of snazzy trainers.

"These are awesome" he said. He then took off his manky ones and put on the new ones.

"Do they fit you ok Captain?" the voice over woman asked.

"Yes they do" Captain jack said "so, can I come into your voice booth and kiss you to say thanks?"

"No Captain" the voice over woman replied.

"Ok" Captain Jack replied.

"Thankyou Captain Jack, you may now leave the Diary room." Jack got up from the Diary room chair and walked out of the Diary room to show the other housemates his brand new trainers.

"Wow, they look so snazzy" said Rose.

"So, was that your prize for winning the wheelchair race then?" Martha asked, Jack nodded and plonked himself on the sofa.

"So, what do you think of my awesome new trainers then?" he asked them.

"Bet they must have cost alot of money" Donna inquired "probably at least a hundred and something pounds." Dr nine walked past the window and saw the Master doing a wheelie in one of the Wheelchairs.

"What are you looking at Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked before she too saw the Master mucking around in one of the wheelchairs "oh I see." The Master then got out of the Wheelchair,picked up a garden knome,put it in the wheelchair and started pushing it around the garden.

"Shall we tell him to stop?" Sarah-jane asked.

"No,let's leave him. He'll get fed up later" Dr nine replied before walking off into the bedrooms to do a crossword puzzle. Sarah-jane shrugged and went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Out in the Garden, the Master was still pushing the garden knome around in the wheelchair.

"I can't decide, whether you should live or die" he sang as he raced around the garden in circles with the wheelchair and the Garden knome that was holding a fishing rod sat in it. He then let go of the wheelchair and it rolled towards the fence and crashed into it. The garden knome flew up in the air and landed on the roof of the Big brother house.

"Ooops" the Master said with a smirk before going back inside the house and finding Captain Jack admiring his new trainers.

"Where in the world did you get those?" he asked as he looked at the Captain's snazzy new trainers.

"They were my prize for winning the Wheelchair race" captain Jack replied. The Master shrugged and went wondering around the house to find Dr ten and Martha kissing in the corner.

"Oh my god, get a room" he stated before sticking his fingers down his throat and making retching noises but the pair ignored him so he just stalked off. It wasn't long before Rose had caught them both kissing and she felt a rush of jealousy swimming through her bloodstream so she stormed off into the bedroom and flopped on her bed.

"Aye aye, what's up?" Dr nine asked when he noticed that she was in a sulk.

"Martha was kissing your tenth incarnation and I saw him first" Rose stated.

"Well, you did see me first" Dr nine inquired as he sat next to her "how about you give me a kiss, maybe that will make you feel better." Rose stopped to think for a moment before turning to Dr nine and gave him a great big sloppy kiss.

"Ewwwwww, get a room" they both heard the Master say "first lanky larry and florence nightingale, now big ears and the blonde,who next, american boy and the ginger?"

"I'M AUBURN" Donna screamed.

"Ok darling, no need to shout" the Master inquired before going into the kitchen to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

That night, all the housemates where in the bedroom. The Dalek rolled around repeatidly shooting masses of sillystring everywhere.

"Dalek, I command you to stop shooting silly string at once" Davros ordered.

"I O-BEY" the Dalek replied as it stopped shooting silly string.

"I'm off to get a cookie" Martha announced who was feeling peckish before heading into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later,looking very annoyed.

"What's up?" Donna asked.

"Somebody has eaten all the cookies" Martha replied with a very annoyed tone "and I think I know who the culprit is." She then looked at the Master who was already sock on.

"How can you be sure it's him?" the cyberman asked.

"Erm, because it is something that he is bound to do" Martha replied.

"Maybe he has them stashed under the mattress or something" Rose suggested "I say we check in the morning to see if he has hidden them under there."

"Good idea" Dr ten replied "but now, it's sleep time and I don't want to be a cranky timelord tomorrow."


	32. Day 26

Day 26

The next morning, Big brother had told the housemates to gather on the sofa because they had a big announcement to make.

"Housemates, Big brother would like to inform that four new housemates will be arriving during the day" the announcer said.

"Four?" Davros screamed "there's going to be four more housemates, haven't we got enough losers in the dump?"

"Will you shut up" Martha snapped "it might be fun having some more housemates." The housmeates then listened as the announcer told them which new housemateswould be arriving throughout the day.

"Here are the four housemates that will be arriving during the day, The Eleventh Doctor,Amy Pond,her husband Rory and River Song."

"Our Eleventh incarnation" both Doctor's nine and ten said at the same time. Rose, martha and Donna giggled as the two Doctors began to wonder what their Eleventh incarnation would be like.

"These four new housemates will be arriving seperatly throughout the day" the announcer told them "thankyou for your co-operation." So, the housemates all waited around for the four new housemates to make their appearances. Captain Jack was talking with Donna in the Kitchen.

"I wonder what these new housemates will be like?" Donna wondered as the captain perched himself on top of the counter with a can of cola.

"Who knows, they might be friendly" he replied "anyway, I thought we wern't getting anymore housemates in here." Donna shrugged and pointed out that Big brother probably changed their minds. Jack jumped down from worktop and walked into the front room to join the others when the announcer spoke up.

"Housemates, this is Big brother, big brother would like to inform you that the four new housemates have arrived."

"What, they're here now?" Martha asked "but I thought they were coming in seperatly."

"Maybe they decided to come in together" Dr ten pointed out. After a few minutes of waiting, Dr eleven entered the front room, followed by Amy, Rory and River.

"So, this is the Big brother house then" Dr Eleven said as he walked around the room "not bad I say." Captain Jack jumped up from his seat and walked over to Amy.

"Hi, I'm captain jack harkness and who are you?" he greeted with a toothy grin.

"I'm Amy" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Amy" said Jack as he shook her hand.

"Oh can't you go five minutes without flirting with anybody?" Dr ten asked "you do know that she's married don't you?"

"How do you know that she's married?" Jack asked.

"Because she has a ring on her finger" Dr ten said. Amy then showed jack the ring on her finger to indicate that she was indeed married.

"Oh right, so who are you married to?" Jack asked.

"To him" Amy replied, pointing to Rory "and I'm pregnant with his child too." Meanwhile, Dr Eleven was sat on the sofa between Dr nine and Dr ten.

"So, how long have you two chaps been here then?" he asked.

"Since it first started" Dr ten replied "most of the housemates except for the Cyberman, Donna, K-9 and Davros has been here since the show first started and we've already had two evicted."

"Oh really who's that then?" Dr Eleven asked with interest.

"Mickey the idiot and our Fourth incarnation" Dr nine replied.

"Really, the one were we had curly hair, wore a really long scarf and ate jelly babies?" Dr Eleven asked. The other two Doctors nodded.

"So, what on earth are you wearing?" Dr nine asked, pointing at Dr Eleven's bow tie.

"It's a bow tie" Dr Eleven replied "bow ties are cool." He then grinned and leaned back on the sofa with his hands behind his back. At the other side of the room, Amy was talking with Rose, Donna and Martha.

"So, how far are you then?" Martha asked her.

"About a couple of weeks" Amy replied. Just then, the master came up behind Amy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah" Amy replied, looking confused.

"Are you scottish?" the master asked her.

"Yeah, obvioulsy" Amy replied.

"I thought you was, with the accent and the red hair" he replied before grinning and stalking off. Amy shook her head in confusion and turned to the other three women.

"Who was he?" she asked them.

"That was the master" Rose replied "he's been here as long as we have."

"Does he have a real name or does he just refer himself as just the master?" Amy asked.

"He's a timelord,like the Doctor" said Martha "so he doesn't have a first name or second name." Amy nodded and asked Rose which Doctor she used to travel with.

"I travelled with the nineth and tenth Doctor" Rose replied "I first met him when he was in his nineth incarnation and I saw him regenerate into his tenth incarnation."

"So I'm guessing that the one in the leather jacket and the big ears is the nineth Doctor?" Amy asked. Rose, Martha and Donna all nodded at the same time.

"Me and Donna were companions of the tenth Doctor" Martha said . The master walked up to Amy and tapped her on the shoulder again.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"I want to ask you something again" he replied "do you want some haggis?" Amy looked at the master with a raised eyebrow.

"No I would not like some haggis" she replied "just because I'm scottish doesn't mean I want any haggis."

"Fair enough" the master replied with his hands in the air "but can you play the bagpipes?"

"I think you should leave now" Rose said firmly. The master gave Amy a wink and then stalked off somewhere else in the house.

Later that afternoon, the housemates were setting up a huge tent in the garden as they were having a campout.

"This is going to be so great" Dr eleven beamed "we can toast marshmallows and sing songs round the campfire."

"I'll do the singing" captain Jack announced "I even have a guitar." After two hours of attempting to put up the huge tent which was big enough to fit at least two hundred people inside, the housemates had finally managed to get it up and ready for the camp out.

"Right, we need torchs, sleeping bags, marshmallows, big bags of crisps, big bottles of fizzy pop, big buckets of jelly worms and some chocolate" Dr ten announced "now let's all gather this stuff together and then we can have our campout, allons-y." After when the housemates had gathered all the stuff that Dr ten had required, they were now sat outside the huge tent round a campfire and Captain Jack had his guitar on his knee.

"Right, who wants to sing some camping songs?" he asked. Everyone raised their hands, so Jack pulled up his guitar and began to play it whilst singing.

"Ok, let's start off with a tradional campfire song" he announced "ging gang goolie goolie goolie goolie watcha, ging gang goo ging gang goo, altogether now."

"Ging gang goolie goolie goolie goolie watcha, ging gang goo, ging gang goo" all the housemates sang as Jack played his guitar. After their sing song session, the housemates where now toasting marhmallows.

"You know what I was thinking" Dr Eleven announced "I was thinking of starting up a bow tie club and the people who wish to join must wear a bow tie."

"How about a timelord club?" Dr ten suggested.

"But there's only four timelords in the house" Dr nine pointed out.

"Ok, if we are going to set up a timelord club, we could wear bowties and fezzes to indicate that we are honourable members of the timelord club" Dr Eleven said "so, if you're a timelord, please raise your hand." Dr nine, Dr ten, the master and Dr Eleven all raised their hands up in the air.

"Ok, I see that we are going to only have four members in our group" Dr Eleven said "but that's ok, I now declare this timelord club officialy open." He took out a toy hammer and banged it agaisnt the ground.

"Ok first thing, we hold our meetings in the corner of the garden and we must sit together at breakfast, dinner and tea time" Dr eleven announced "and you all must wear a fez and bow tie too, that's to show that we are honourable members of the timelord club."

"But, where are we going to get fez's and bow ties from?" Dr nine asked.

"Ah, I bought alot of them with me today so we don't have to worry about getting fezzes and bow ties. Ok so, we hold our first meeting at nine am to discuss Jammy dodgers" Dr Eleven said.

"Jammy dodgers?" the master asked with a raised eyebrow "what planet are you from?"

"Gallifrey" Dr Eleven replied.

"But why do you want to talk about Jammy dodgers?" Dr nine asked.

"Because I like them" Dr Eleven replied with a grin.

"Sounds fair enough to me" Dr ten replied "it's a shame that our fourth incarnation is no longer here, then we would have had five members in our club." After spending a good couple of hours round the campfire, the housemates all went into the big tent and went into their sleeping bags.

"This timelord club sounds pretty interesting" Martha told Dr ten.

"Thankyou" Dr ten replied with a grin"I was the one who came up with the idea." Pretty soon, all of the housemates were sock on in their sleeping bags.


End file.
